Tal vez sea el destino
by andreaUy
Summary: Santana es una abogada prestigiosa, Brittany es streapper en un boliche, ¿qué sucede cuando se cruzan sus caminos? Es mi primer fic :
1. Capitulo 1

"Vamos Santana no seas aburrida, vamos a tomar unos tragos" Le dice Puck a su amiga, que lo miraba con desinterés.

"Puck estoy cansada y estresada, tuve una semana terrible gracias a este importante caso que estaba llevando", le contesta la chica mientras se tira hacia atrás en el respaldo del cómodo sillón de su oficina.

"Pero ganaste! Es probable que en cualquier momento te hagan socia de la firma. Hay que celebrar! Vamos, sólo unos tragos, tengo el lugar perfecto para que te olvides de todo por un rato" Dice Puck a la latina, guiñándole un ojo.

"Oh no, ni sueñes que vamos a ir a uno de esos bares para hombres que te encantan", le dice la chica levantando las cejas con expresión seria.

"Hey! Es un lindo lugar a donde quiero ir. Hace semanas que no salimos a tomar algo, te pasas trabajando todo el tiempo. Por favor San!", le ruega el chico a la morena.

"Ok, ok… iremos. Pasa por casa a buscarme a las 20hs." Contesta Santana, rodando sus ojos en señal de molestia a su amigo.

"Perfecto! Ahí estaré. Ahora me voy que tengo que volver a trabajar." Dice el joven.

"Si, Sargento Puckerman, que no pago mis impuestos para mantener policías holgazanes que hacen visitas sociales en horario de trabajo…", se burla la chica.

"Siempre tan dulce Santana… consigue algo de sexo a ver si mejora un poco tu humor" responde Puck mientras sale de la oficina.

Santana se quedó pensando en ese último comentario de su amigo, _definitivamente hace mucho tiempo que no tengo sexo_ pensó. Últimamente había puesto toda su energía en el trabajo, a sus 27 años ya se había convertido en una abogada respetada, reconocida por su fiera actitud en la corte. Se graduó con honores e inmediatamente le ofrecieron una pasantía en una de las mejores firmas de abogados de NY. Gracias a su impecable desempeño a los pocos meses la contrataron como abogada de la firma, y desde ese momento había ido creciendo profesionalmente a medida que ganaba casos cada vez más importantes.

Si bien Santana se sentía muy satisfecha con su vida profesional, su vida sentimental no era tan exitosa, la última relación más o menos seria que había tenido fue mientras estaba en la universidad y esa historia no había terminado muy bien, por lo que, desde entonces sólo tenía sexo casual con chicas que luego no volvía a ver. Siempre había odiado sentirse vulnerable e insegura por lo que prefería mantener a la gente lejos de su corazón.

Puck era la excepción, era su mejor amigo, se conocían desde la secundaría y sabían todo el uno del otro, y lo más importante es que se aceptaban tal cual eran. Santana se sentía muy agradecida por el apoyo que recibió de Puck cuando le dijo a sus padres su orientación sexual. Esos no fueron tiempos fáciles para ella, su familia era muy religiosa y no aceptaron que su hija fuera lesbiana. Santana sentía el rechazo de sus padres y eso le rompía el corazón, sin el apoyo incondicional de su amigo no sabe como hubiera podido atravesar ese momento. Puck era el único que conocía el lado sensible y vulnerable de la latina y eso era algo que los unía. Él sabía que por más que Santana se mostrara fuerte y capaz de llevarse el mundo por delante en su interior era frágil y usaba esa fachada para no sentirse expuesta.

El día siguió su curso y a las 18hs Santana estaba llegando a su apartamento, ubicado en un bonito edificio de la ciudad. El apartamento era pequeño y acogedor, tenía un solo dormitorio, el baño, la cocina y un living amplio a la entrada. Al llegar se quitó su elegante traje y entró al baño a darse una merecida ducha caliente para aflojarse un poco. Al salir empezó a probarse ropa para elegir su atuendo. Hacía bastante tiempo que no salía por la noche y como le había recordado Puck también hacía demasiado que no tenía sexo por lo que quería verse muy atractiva y ver si conseguía algo de acción esa noche.

Luego de probarse varias cosas se decidió por un ajustado y muy corto vestido negro que resaltaba todas sus curvas, en la parte superior tenía breteles que se cruzaban varias veces en la espalda terminando en la cintura, dejando ver su bien formada espalda. Adelante tenía un pronunciado escote que dejaba poco a la imaginación. Para completar su atuendo había elegido unas sandalias stilettos que marcaban todos los músculos de sus piernas. En pocas palabras, estaba infartante.

Cuando terminó de colocarse el maquillaje sonó el timbre del apartamento. Sabiendo que a esa hora debía ser su amigo, se dirigió hasta la puerta y abrió. Al verla Puck quedó de boca abierta, mientras los ojos se le salían de la cara mientras recorría a la latina de arriba a abajo, con cara de estúpido.

"Basta ya Puckerman! Parece que nunca has visto a una mujer en tu vida!" le grita Santana.

"Por dios San, es que estás demasiado sexy, ¿qué quieres que haga? Soy un hombre, no puedo evitarlo." Se defiende el joven, levantando sus hombros y tratando de despegar los ojos del cuerpo de su amiga.

"Vamos antes de que empieces a babear mi piso…" y luego de decir eso, tomó su cartera y sacó a los empujones a su amigo para finalmente cerrar la puerta.

Al subirse al auto de Puck, la latina le pregunta a su amigo, "a dónde piensas llevarme esta noche?", "con lo divina que estas te llevaría a mi cama pero se que no es de tu interés" responde el chico.

"Jajaja, en tus sueños, definitivamente no es de mi interés pero si algún día quisiera estar con un hombre prometo avisarte, ahora dejate de molestarme y vamos de una vez" luego de dejar contento a su amigo con ese comentario, Puck arrancó el auto y arrancaron.

Al cabo de varios minutos de viaje llegaron a su destino, Puck estacionó el auto y le abrió la puerta a su amiga para que bajar. Levantando una ceja Santana le pregunta "qué clase de lugar es este Puck? Te dije que no me trajeras a uno de esos bares que te gustan", "Shhh, no protestes San, vas a ver que te va a gustar" y agarrando a su amiga del brazo caminaron hasta entrar al local.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

_Al cabo de varios minutos de viaje llegaron a su destino, Puck estacionó el auto y le abrió la puerta a su amiga para que bajara. Levantando una ceja Santana le pregunta "qué clase de lugar es este Puck? Te dije que no me trajeras a uno de esos bares que te gustan", "Shhh, no protestes San, vas a ver que te va a gustar" y agarrando a su amiga del brazo caminaron hasta entrar al local._

Al pasar la puerta Santana observa el lugar, era más grande de lo que parecía y definitivamente más bonito de lo que pensaba. A la izquierda había un gran escenario, en el que por el momento no había ningún show. Frente a él varias mesas con sillas donde había algunas personas sentadas bebiendo algo. Más al fondo había una pequeña barra y varios sillones ubicados de forma tal que se notaba que era el sector para ir cuando se quería tener más privacidad. A la derecha, en la pared opuesta al escenario principal había dos barras, una en cada punta unidas por un pequeño escenario en el medio. Inmediatamente Santana notó que había cinco caños distribuidos entre los mostradores de las barras, uno en el medio del pequeño escenario y otros dos en cada punta de ambas barras.

Al notar los caños Santana golpea a Puck en el brazo y le dice "Sabía que iba a haber streappers, no puedes resistirlo no? Siempre tiene que haber chicas sin ropa…"

"Ahhh, como si a ti no te gustaran las chicas sin ropa! Vamos Santana no seas hipócrita. Además es un lugar de buen nivel, hay distintos shows, no es sólo un lugar de streappers. Vas a ver que si le das una oportunidad te va a gustar. Vamos a la barra a tomar algo." Luego de decir esto Puck empieza a caminar hacia una de las barras y Santana lo sigue con cara de fastidio, sacudiendo la cabeza claramente molesta con su amigo.

Al llegar a la barra se sienta junto a su amigo que ya le había hecho una seña a la chica que atendía para que se acercara. La chica estaba de costado terminando de atender a otro cliente, Santana la recorrió con sus ojos, definitivamente tenía buen cuerpo. Con el jean ajustado se podían ver sus curvas y la musculosa que usaba como uniforme con el nombre del local dejaba a la vista dos de los tatuajes que tenía, uno en el hombro y otro en su brazo izquierdo. Tenía pelo castaño largo con algunas ondas, lo que en conjunto le daba aspecto de "chica mala".

En cuanto terminó de atender al otro cliente se acercó a Puck y lo saludó "Hola vago, hace días que no venías por aquí. Wowww, quién es esta belleza? Ahora entiendo por qué no habías venido…" dice la chica comiendo a Santana con la mirada. "Lola esta es mi amiga Santana" responde Puck.

"Hola Santana, un placer conocerte" dice la chica seductoramente sin apartar sus ojos de la latina ni por un momento. Santana sonríe y piensa que tal vez esta noche no sea una total pérdida de tiempo. En eso Lola le vuelve a hablar "Qué te sirvo hermosa?"

"Eh! que hay de mí?" dice Puck poniendo cara de ofendido, "bueno, bueno, esta bien… qué quieres tomar galán?" dice la chica sonriendo. "Así esta mejor, dame un cerveza. Y tú Santana?" pregunta a su amiga. Lola le abrió la botella a Puck y se la entregó mientras miraba a la latina esperando su respuesta. Santana aprovechó la oportunidad para coquetear un poco con la chica y mirándola a los ojos le dijo con una sonrisa "Sorpréndeme…" La chica sonríe, se da vuelta y empieza a mezclar bebidas.

Al cabo de unos minutos vuelve con un trago y se lo entrega a Santana diciendo "Espero que te guste y sino puedo seguir intentándolo toda la noche. No me gusta dejar una mujer insatisfecha…". Santana se ríe y le contesta "Seguimos hablando del trago no?" Lola levanta los hombros y sonríe. Santana lo prueba y se sorprende, realmente estaba muy bueno "Excelente Lola, muchas gracias", en eso un cliente la llama y se da vuelta para atenderlo.

Puck se acerca a su amiga y le pregunta "Me parece a mí o estas coqueteando con Lola?", "Tal vez un poco, sólo me estoy divirtiendo. Además es bonita, no me molestaría tener un poco de acción con ella" responde Santana.

En eso vuelve Lola y Puck le pregunta a qué hora empieza el show, la chica responde que en cualquier momento tiene que salir a cantar Rachel y luego les toca salir a bailar a las chicas. Mientras Santana escucha notó que en el fondo había una escalera que conducía a un piso superior donde sólo se veían unas cortinas y estaba bastante oscuro. Se acerca a su amigo y le pregunta "Puck que hay ahí arriba?" Puck sonríe y le explica que en la parte superior hay _privados_ donde uno puede pagar y tener un baile privado con alguna de las chicas que baila en el local.

Santana levantó una ceja y se quedó pensando, todavía no había visto bailar a ninguna chica, pero eso de los _privados_ parecía bastante de chica fácil. _Seguramente son todas prostitutas las que bailan_ se dijo a sí misma y volvió a beber de su trago.

En eso las luces bajaron y empezó a sonar la música, apareció una chica en el escenario principal y comenzó a cantar. Puck se acerca a Santana y le dice "Esa es Rachel, canta muy bien vas a ver". Efectivamente cantaba muy bien, estaba interpretando Rolling in the deep de Adele, Santana adoraba esa canción, así que estaba disfrutando de la buena música. Al terminar, cantó un par más y luego se despidió mientras todos los presentes aplaudían intensamente a la pequeña cantante.

A los pocos minutos volvió a sonar la música, por esta vez cuatro chicas con poca ropa empezaron a subirse al largo mostrador de las barras y se ubicaron cada una en uno de los caños dejando libre el del pequeño escenario entre las dos barras. Las chicas empezaron a hacer piruetas en el caño y todos los hombres del local se acercaron a aplaudir y gritarles cosas. Uno de los caños estaba directamente frente a Santana, en él estaba bailando una pelirroja muy bonita. Por más que se haya quejado con Puck, la verdad que ver bailar en el caño chicas bonitas con poca ropa era algo que Santana estaba disfrutando.

Puck notó la forma en que Santana estaba mirando a las bailarinas y decidió molestarla un poco "No era que esto no te gustaba? Y eso que aún no has visto a Brittany…" Santana gira sus ojos y simplemente le contesta "No seas imbécil Puck". En eso termina la canción y empieza a sonar Sweat de Snoop Dogg, Santana ve por encima del hombro de Puck como una rubia despampanante empieza a subir al mostrador.

A medida que la rubia iba subiendo Santana iba viendo su cuerpo y su boca empezaba a abrirse cada vez más con cada nueva imagen. Llevaba el pelo suelto que caía un poco por debajo de sus hombros, usaba una camisa blanca ajustada sin mangas, desabrochada adelante lo suficiente como para que se vea el sostén negro de encaje que tenía abajo, tenía una diminuta falda negra y luego seguían unas perfectas piernas bien marcadas que terminaban con unas sandalias de taco bien alto. Santana estaba prácticamente babeando ante aquella belleza, era la cosa más sexy que había visto.

La rubia finalmente terminó de subir y empezó a caminar sensualmente haciéndose camino al pequeño escenario del centro. Al pasar junto a la latina la miró y le hizo una guiñada que sorprendió a Santana y se acomodó en su silla mientras veía pasar a la chica que ahora quedaba de espaldas a ella. Desde la altura que estaba Santana y gracias a la pequeña falda que tenía puesta la rubia, Santana pudo ver su ropa interior cuando paso junto a ella y sin darse cuenta dejó escapar un suspiro ante aquella imagen. La rubia la escuchó y se dio vuelta para mirarla regalándole una hermosa sonrisa que la latina devolvió sin siquiera notarlo.

Al llegar al centro del pequeño escenario empezó a bailar, se movía sugestivamente mientras subía y bajaba haciendo piruetas en el caño, Santana sentía que la temperatura del local había subido varios grados o tal vez era simplemente su temperatura corporal la que había subido al ver a Brittany bailar de esa manera.

En eso la rubia empieza a desabrochar su camisa abriéndola de golpe dejando ver su sostén y sus abdominales marcados. Santana mordió su labio inferior y apretó sus piernas, era casi doloroso ver esa belleza bailando. Brittany terminó de quitarse la camisa y la tiró al piso, un grupo de chicos que estaba junto al pequeño escenario donde bailaba la rubia estaban gritando y agitando billetes para lograr que la chica se acercara.

Ella se acerca gateando seductoramente hacia el grupo mientras los chicos empiezan a poner sus billetes en su sostén. En ese momento uno le dice algo, ella se sonríe y le extiende la mano al compañero del que le habló para que subiera con ella al escenario. El muchacho subió mientras sus amigos gritaban y aplaudían, al parecer era el cumpleaños del chico. Ella lo llevó junto al caño y empezó a bailarle, girando a su alrededor y frotándose un poco contra el chico. Santana no pudo evitar sentir unos celos horribles ante aquella imagen, casi se levanta para irse cuando se da cuenta que no tiene sentido su reacción y se mantiene sentada aunque ahora mirando de nuevo a la bailarina pelirroja que tenía más cerca.

La bailarina se dio cuenta de la mirada de Santana y empezó a bailar en el piso para ella, Puck aprovechó y le puso un billete en el sostén, mientras Santana se reía de la cara de idiota que tenía su amigo en esos momentos. De pronto escucha los gritos de los muchachos y se da vuelta para ver como estaba bajando del escenario el chico que había subido momentos antes.

Brittany estaba otra vez en el medio bailando y Santana empezó a recorrerla con su mirada de pies a cabeza hasta detenerse en sus ojos azul intenso, en ese momento se dio cuenta que la rubia también la estaba mirando y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al sentirse descubierta. Brittany se sonrió ante la reacción tímida de la latina y empezó a quitarse la falda que aún llevaba puesta mientras seguía mirando a la morena. Empezó a bajarse la falda dejando ver la tanga que hacía juego con el sostén negro de encaje. Santana volvió a sentir esa sensación entre sus piernas mientras la rubia tiraba al suelo la falda mostrando un trasero que parecía esculpido en piedra por un artista.

La latina no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, había quedado sin habla, aquella rubia era una diosa. Se notaba que estaba disfrutando mientras bailaba, se la veía fluir con la música, sus movimientos eran perfectos y en total armonía con la música, realmente la estaba sintiéndolo y lo trasmitía con su baile, que no sólo era sensual sino que era hermoso en todo sentido.

Al terminar la canción, hizo una reverencia y salió del escenario mientras los espectadores gritaban y aplaudían como locos mientras las otras bailarinas la seguian. Santana estaba dura mirando como se iba la rubia, completamente perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que Puck le habló "Veo que te quedaste como idiota López, acaso quieres un baile privado con ella?" le dijo burlándose su amigo.

"No digas estupideces Puck, nunca le pagaría a un chica" contesta molesta.

"Bueno, bueno, no es para tanto. Sólo es un baile, no es como si estuvieras pagando por sexo." Se defiende el chico.

"Acaso tu pagaste un baile con ella?" Pregunta Santana levantando una ceja, por algún motivo tenía miedo de la respuesta de su amigo pero no podía evitar preguntar.

"No claro que no, con lo que pago un baile con ella, tendría dos con cualquiera de las otras chicas y todavía me sobraría algo de dinero" responde Puck.

"Dios, tan buena es?" pregunta Santana.

"Realmente no lo se, tal vez está sobrevaluada…". Santana se quedó pensando en eso, algo en su interior le decía que esa rubia seguro valía cada centavo.

"Tu ganas mucho más dinero que yo, no sería nada para ti pagar un baile con ella y salimos de la duda, no te parece?" pregunta Puck.

"Por qué tanta insistencia con que tenga un baile privado Puck?" replica Santana.

"No se, tal vez porque la idea es absolutamente sexy, además fue imposible no darme cuenta como la estabas mirando, estabas babeándote por ella" responde su amigo mientras se reía. "Ay basta, deja ya las idioteces Puck".

Al final el chico molesto con los insultos de su amiga le dice "Tal vez ni aunque quisieras pagarle lograrías ese baile López, escuché que además de cobrar caro se da el lujo de elegir con quien va a los privados, así que deja ya esa actitud arrogante."

"Jajaja, por dios Puck, acaso crees que no lograría ese baile si me lo propusiera? Qué quieres apostar?" Le contesta Santana girando sus ojos, esto empezaba a convertirse en un reto.

"Sabes qué? Tu actitud de ganadora me esta empezando a fastidiar. Hagamos la siguiente apuesta, los dos le decimos que queremos un baile con ella y que tiene que escoger con quien quiere ir. El que pierde paga el baile. Te parece?" dice Puck a su amiga.

"Ok, me parece justo, pero antes de preguntarle tenemos una hora para que cada uno trate de acercarse a ella y hablarle." responde Santana y Puck asiente con la cabeza.


	3. Capitulo 3

Hola, muchas gracias por los comentarios! ;) Espero que les guste el capítulo, se que la historia transcurre un poco lento pero me gusta detenerme en los detalles.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

_"Sabes qué? Tu actitud de ganadora me esta empezando a fastidiar. Hagamos la siguiente apuesta, los dos le decimos que queremos un baile con ella y que tiene que escoger con quien quiere ir. El que pierde paga el baile. Te parece?" dice Puck a su amiga._

_"Ok, me parece justo, pero antes de preguntarle tenemos una hora para que cada uno trate de acercarse a ella y hablarle." responde Santana y Puck asiente con la cabeza._

En eso se acerca Lola, retira la copa vacía de Santana y le pregunta si desea algo más, a lo que ella responde que quiere otro trago igual. Mientras Puck pedía otra cerveza Santana ve como aparecen las cinco bailarinas haciéndose paso hasta la barra, sentándose todas juntas mientras charlaban. Como era de esperar inmediatamente se les acerca el grupo de chicos que tanto gritaba mientras bailaban y empiezan a invitarlas con bebidas.

Santana no podía evitar mirar mientras el chico del cumpleaños hablaba con la rubia, era una imagen desagradable ver como ella se reía ante los comentarios del chico. A pesar de eso, notó como varias veces se cruzaban sus miradas y Brittany clavaba sus ojos azules en los de color café de la latina.

Mientras tanto Santana no paraba de pensar como hacer para acercarse a la rubia que estaba rodea de hombres, tenía que conseguir sacarle ventaja a Puck para ganar su apuesta. Ir directamente hacia donde estaba no parecía una buena idea, lo mejor era hacer que ella se alejara del grupo que la rodeaba, pero cómo? De pronto ve que se acerca Rachel, la chica que había cantado un rato antes y se le ocurre una idea, tal vez podría hablar con Rachel y lograr a través de ella que la rubia viniera. No era la mejor de las ideas pero por lo menos era algo.

Rachel estaba casi llegando a donde estaba Santana cuando ésta se levanta de su silla y camina hacia ella, "Hola, quiero felicitarte por tu actuación! Me encantó como cantaste, fue una excelente interpretación. Además es una canción que me encanta y realmente le pusiste mucho sentimiento." dijo la latina dándole la mano y tratando de adular bastante a la cantante. "Mi nombre es Santana, es un gusto conocerte".

"Ohh, muchas gracias! Yo soy Rachel Berry, amo la música, especialmente los musicales. Mi sueño es llegar a Broadway, aunque por ahora trabajo aquí. Me alegro mucho que hayas disfrutado del espectáculo, eso me alienta para seguir persiguiendo mi sueño." dice muy animada la cantante. A Santana le pareció bastante irritante la velocidad y el tono de voz que tenía la chica para hablar, aunque parecia agradable y además tenía que seguir con su plan, así que decidió seguirle la corriente. "Te puedo invitar un trago y me sigues contando? Es la primera vez que vengo, me trajo un amigo y todavía no termino de entender la 'onda' del lugar, especialmente la parte de las bailarinas y los privados" dice Santana tratando de sonar confundida.

"Si entiendo, esa parte puede hacer parecer como que se tratara de un bar para hombres, pero hay distintos tipos de shows, hasta tenemos karaoke algunos días." responde Rachel aceptando la invitación de Santana y sentándose a su lado. "Mi mejor amiga es una de las bailarinas, la bailarina principal para ser exacta y te puedo asegurar que no hay nada sucio en lo que hace. Además en los privados esta prohibido cualquier tipo de contacto." continúa diciendo la cantante.

Santana sonríe y se felicita internamente por su idea de hablar con esta chica, era la oportunidad perfecta y en este momento iba a hacer su jugada, "Te molesta si te pido que llames a tu amiga? Me gustaría poder felicitarla también, su show fue excelente."

"No hay problema, seguramente ya esta aburrida de escuchar a esos muchachos tratando de conquistarla." Responde Rachel y se levanta haciéndole una seña a Brittany para que se acerque. En cuanto la rubia la ve, se despide del grupo y camina hacia su amiga. Santana empezó a sentir como su corazón latía cada vez más fuerte a medida que la rubia se acercaba, _Por dios santo Santana!, qué te pasa? Es una chica que ni conoces, una streapper! No actúes como adolescente_, se dijo a si misma para tranquilizarse.

Brittany llegó a donde estaban las dos chicas, saludó a su amiga con un beso y le sonrió a Santana mirándola a los ojos mientras le decía "Hola!". La latina quedó muda, perdida en ese océano azul que eran los ojos que la estaban mirando, no supo cuanto tiempo quedó así pero salió de su estado cuando vio la mano de Rachel agitándose frente a su cara. "Perdón, no se que me pasó." Alcanzó a decir la latina mientras se sonrojaba y apartaba la vista de Brittany para recobrar el habla.

Brittany se mordió el labio inferior al notar como la latina se había sonrojado, le parecía adorable su reacción. Desde el momento en que salió a bailar y la había visto sentada en la barra le pareció preciosa pero ahora que la tenía enfrente se dio cuenta que era mucho más hermosa de lo que había creído. Tenía un cuerpo de locura, unas curvas increíbles, ese escote que dejaba ver unos pechos perfectos, esa boca carnosa que invitaba a besarla y esos ojos oscuros que te atrapaban. No se había dado cuenta lo evidente que estaba siendo con su mirada hasta que sintió que Rachel le dio un codazo para llamar su atención.

"Britt ella es Santana, es la primera vez que viene y quería felicitarte por tu show" le dijo la cantante a su amiga. Una vez más se encontraron sus miradas, los ojos azules perdidos en los de color café y viceversa, hasta que Brittany rompió el silencio y dijo "Muchas gracias! Me alegro que te haya gustado, bailar es mi pasión." Le dice a Santana con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

"Realmente se nota que lo disfrutas, tus movimientos son increíbles." Es lo único que logra decir Santana antes de volver a quedar en blanco simplemente mirando a la bailarina. Aquello se estaba convirtiendo en un silencio incómodo para las tres hasta que Brittany vuelve a romper el silencio y le pregunta a Santana "Así que es la primera vez que vienes, que tal te ha parecido el lugar, te gusta?"

"Si, la verdad que conociendo a mi amigo esperaba cualquier cosa pero sinceramente me ha gustado mucho lo que he visto" responde Santana mirando fijamente a la rubia con una sonrisa seductora.

Puck no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Santana se las había ingeniado para acercarse a la rubia y ahora estaba hablando con ella, si no hacía algo rápido seguramente perdería la apuesta. Así que sin pensarlo mucho se levantó y caminó hacía donde estaba su amiga. La abrazó por la espalda, apoyo su mentón en el hombro de la latina y le dijo "Hola San, no me vas a presentar a tus amigas?" Santana lo miró con fastidio mientras se lo sacaba de encima y decía sin mucho entusiasmo "Él es mi amigo Puck".

El muchacho aprovechó para tomarle la mano a Brittany mientras le decía "Es un placer conocerte, la verdad que verte bailar me dejó sin aliento, eres una belleza." Santana giro sus ojos, el intento de conquista de su amigo era lamentable. Brittany le agradeció el cumplido sin mayor interés y volvió a mirar a la latina, Puck lo notó, era evidente que estaba perdiendo, así que tenía que hacer algún movimiento aunque fuera desesperado.

"Me encantaría verte bailar de nuevo, pero esta vez sólo para mi. Qué te parece si vamos a un privado?" le pregunta Puck a la bailarina. "Quéee?" grita Santana, Puck estaba haciendo trampa, no era eso lo que habían acordado. "Tranquila San, no te pongas celosa" dice el chico burlándose de su amiga. "No estoy celosa, pero eso no fue lo que…" y en ese momento se da cuenta que esta apunto de decir más de lo debido y se calla.

Recuperando la compostura Santana decide que no le queda otra opción que avanzar igual que su amigo y mirando a la bailarina le dice "Mi amigo sólo quiere fastidiarme porque sabe que soy yo quien quiere un baile contigo." Brittany abre los ojos sorprendida, algo raro estaba pasando entre estos dos. "Ok, ok…" dice Puck, "pero somos amigos y sería muy bizarro que los dos tuviéramos un privado con la misma chica, verdad? Así que vas a tener que ser tú quien elija con cual de los dos ir." Le dice el chico a la bailarina.

Santana mira a su amigo como para matarlo, había apresurado las cosas tratando de neutralizar el avance de la latina, ahora sólo le quedaba esperar la respuesta. "Bueno, no se que tienen en mente ustedes pero quiero aclararles que el baile privado es justamente eso, un baile, nada más. No se permite tocar, está claro?" dice la rubia mirando a Santana y a Puck, que asienten con la cabeza.

Brittany mira a Rachel como esperando ayuda y ésta simplemente levanta los hombros dándole a entender que no sabe que decirle. Luego mira a Santana y por último a Puck, se queda unos instantes mirándolo, el chico le sonríe y le guiña un ojo pensando que lo va a elegir a él cuando nuevamente vuelve a girar hacia Santana y le extiende la mano. Santana sonriendo la toma y Brittany le dice "Debes pagar primero en la barra por el baile", la latina mira a su amigo y le dice "Ya escuchaste Puck, ve a pagar." El muchacho se da vuelta enojado, llega a la barra y paga por el baile que va a disfrutar su amiga mientras pide otra cerveza para él.

No era el único enojado, en la barra Lola había estado mirando toda la escena y estaba furiosa viendo como Brittany se llevaba a Santana hacia otro sector. _Qué carajo está pasando? Ella nunca va a privados con mujeres, no entiendo, s_e decía a si misma_. Bueno, no importa, capaz que no es mala idea que se excite con el baile y _yo después me divierto calmando sus ganas__, se dijo finalmente.

Por otro lado Brittany sentía que su cabeza giraba a gran velocidad, no sabía por qué había elegido a la morena, sin bien era cierto que había tenido alguna vez sexo con mujeres no era común que se sintiera tan atraída por una. No podía sacar sus ojos de ella, le gustaba todo, su cuerpo, sus ojos, su voz, no podía evitar desear estar cerca de ella. Por ese motivo sabía que esto era un error, de haber elegido al chico ella manejaría la situación como siempre, estaba acostumbrada a eso pero con la latina las cosas se podían salir de control.

Santana no lo podía creer, por un momento pensó que iba a elegir a su amigo y no era sólo que le molestara perder una apuesta con Puck, había algo más, desde el primer momento que la vio esa rubia le había despertado muchas sensaciones, no hubiera soportado ver que se iba con alguien a un privado. Pero ahí estaba, caminando de la mano junto a ella que la guiaba hacia donde estaba la escalera para el piso superior.


	4. Capitulo 4

Hola! Muchas gracias por los reviews! En este capítulo las cosas empiezan a enredarse un poco... Espero que les guste ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

_Santana no lo podía creer, por un momento pensó que iba a elegir a su amigo y no era sólo que le molestara perder una apuesta con Puck, había algo más, desde el primer momento que la vio esa rubia le había despertado muchas sensaciones, no hubiera soportado ver que se iba con alguien a un privado. Pero ahí estaba, caminando de la mano junto a ella que la guiaba hacia el fondo del local donde estaba la escalera para el piso superior._

Terminaron de subir la escalera y atravesaron una entrada mientras Brittany seguía llevándola de la mano. Santana podía ver varias cortinas negras, pasaron frente a algunas de ellas hasta que la rubia abrió una dejando ver una pequeña habitación iluminada con una luz muy tenue, con un sillón al fondo y frente a él una tarima con un caño en el medio. Brittany entró primero y luego de hacer pasar a la latina cerró la cortina. Santana estaba sin habla, si bien era una persona muy confiada toda esa situación era nueva para ella y no sabía como reaccionar.

Brittany podía sentir los nervios de Santana, así que volvió a tomarla de la mano y la llevo hasta el sillón, donde le dijo que se sentara y se relajara. Santana hizo lo que le dijo y Brittany acarició dulcemente su mejilla antes de darse vuelta para subirse a la tarima, en ese momento empezó a sonar Down on me de 50 Cent y la bailarina empezó a contonearse sensualmente frente a la latina, bailaba al ritmo de la música mientras se acariciaba, sin dejar de mirar a la latina a los ojos ni por un segundo.

A Santana estaban por salírsele los ojos de la cara, aquello era demasiado sexy como para poder contenerse. Sin poder evitarlo escapa de su boca "Ayyy por dios! Eres lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida…" y mirando a la bailarina a los ojos levanta su mano y mueve el dedo índice indicándole a la rubia que se acerque.

Brittany sonríe y sigue bailando pero después de unos segundos baja de la tarima y se sienta sobre la latina pasando sus piernas una a cada lado de la morocha mientras sigue moviéndose lentamente al ritmo de la música. Toda aquella situación era demasiado erótica y Santana estaba muriendo de ganas de tirarla en el sillón y arrancarle la ropa en ese instante.

La rubia se movía hacia delante y atrás quedando a pocos centímetros de la morocha que la miraba con ojos llenos de deseo, empezó a abrirse la camisa mientras seguía bailando y Santana no pudo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro, mientras se lamía los labios ante aquella imagen. Sin pensar lo que está haciendo levantó sus manos y empezó a ayudarla a desabrochar la camisa, Brittany la miró a punto de detenerla pero finalmente la dejó que siguiera mientras llevaba sus manos a su cabeza y seguía bailando mirando como Santana la desvestía. Luego de desabrochar la camisa la latina la ayudo a quitársela acariciando los brazos de la rubia en el movimiento y notando como temblaba con el contacto.

Santana podía ver en los ojos de Brittany las mismas ganas que estaba sintiendo ella, así que decidió seguir avanzando hasta que la bailarina la detuviera sabiendo que lo que estaba haciendo no estaba permitido y que en cualquier momento la chica podía terminar todo e irse. Apoyo sus manos en los muslos que la estaban rodeando y empezó a subir por ellos, pasando sus manos por debajo de la falda de la chica hasta llegar a su cadera terminando en su trasero, lo apretó fuerte y empezó a moverla contra su cuerpo mientras ella movía su cadera al mismo ritmo. Un inmenso placer la invadió cuando sintió el contacto de sus cuerpos al chocar sus centros. Brittany dejó escapar un gemido y eso terminó de enloquecer a la latina "Te deseo tanto… te deseo desde el primer momento en que te vi." le dijo a la rubia.

Brittany no decía nada pero esas palabras y la respiración de Santana en su oído la estaban volviendo loca. Con una mano la latina empezó a subir por el abdomen de la rubia, acariciando a su paso los senos hasta llegar a su cuello, mientras mantenía su mano ahí recorrió con su pulgar la mandíbula de la chica y mirándola a los ojos la inclinó hasta dejarla casi pegada a su cara. Podía sentir la respiración de Brittany en la suya, llevó la otra mano a la mejilla de la chica, cerró los ojos y la besó. Fue un beso dulce y suave, para nada acorde con la intensidad del momento, esta mujer le despertaba muchas cosas, desde una pasión descontrolada hasta la mayor ternura, todo al mismo tiempo. No pudo evitar que se escapara un suave gemido de su boca al saborear los labios de la rubia.

Brittany devolvió el beso que primero empezó muy dulce pero rápidamente se volvió ardiente cuando sus lenguas empezaron a enredarse, se estaban comiendo la boca y la sensación era maravillosa, cuando ya las faltaba el aire rompieron el beso para respirar y Santana aprovechó para desabrochar el sostén de la chica y sacárselo. Antes que la rubia pudiera reaccionar la prenda ya estaba en el piso y la latina tenía un seno en su boca mientras acariciaba el otro. Lamía y succionaba un pezón para luego darle la misma atención al otro, Brittany curvó su espalda hacia atrás entregándose a las atenciones de Santana mientras gemía cada vez más fuerte y seguía moviendo su cadera contra la de la latina.

Aquello era increíble, Santana sentía su ropa interior empapada y le empezaba a molestar. Quería sentir si Brittany estaba igual, así que empezó a bajar una de sus manos desde el pecho de la bailarina, acariciando todo a su paso hasta llegar a su rodilla, luego subió metiendo la mano por debajo de la falda y pasó un dedo por debajo del elástico de la pequeña tanga que tenía puesta la rubia. Brittany se encontraba besando el cuello de Santana en ese momento y se quedó inmóvil al sentir la mano de la morocha en su centro.

Sin perder más tiempo Santana recorrió todo el sexo de la rubia con sus dedos, sintiendo que estaba tan mojada como ella pero en ese momento Brittany, que seguía con su cabeza en el cuello de la latina, le sujetó la muñeca deteniendo la mano que estaba entre sus piernas. Mientras le susurraba "por favor, no sigas…" aunque no sacaba la mano de Santana de donde estaba, sólo la mantenía quieta.

Santana esperó unos segundos mientras le besaba el cuello a la rubia, al notar que ella no hacía fuerza para que sacara la mano y entendiendo que a pesar del conflicto interno la bailarina deseaba esto tanto como ella, volvió a mover sus dedos en el sexo húmedo de Brittany. Acercó sus labios al oído de la chica y le dijo con una voz llena de lujuria "Por dios hermosa estas empapada, como me gustaría comerte…". Brittany finalmente soltó la mando de la morocha, estaba temblando escuchando a la latina hablándole al oído y sintiendo sus dedos recorriendo lo más íntimo de su cuerpo, en ese momento sintió como Santana metía dos dedos dentro de ella. Dejó escapar un fuerte gemido mientras decía "Ayyy dios… no puedo estar haciendo esto… esto está mal…" pero su cuerpo no tenía ninguna intensión de detenerse, aquello se sentía delicioso.

Santana seguía bombeando con sus dedos dentro de la bailarina, mientras con la otra mano en la espalda la mantenía cerca de su cuerpo y le besaba el cuello, mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja, sentía como Brittany estaba enloqueciendo, su respiración se hacía cada vez más fuerte y entrecortada cuando de pronto las luces se prenden y se apaga la música indicando que el tiempo se había acabado.

El cambio drástico de ambiente sorprende a la latina que retira suavemente sus dedos del interior de la rubia deteniendo todo movimiento mientras la mira fijamente a los ojos. De pronto Brittany reacciona y su cerebro vuelve a tener control de su cuerpo. La vergüenza aparece en sus ojos, se levanta, junta sus cosas y le dice a la morena "Perdón, pero esto nunca debió haber pasado…" antes de salir a toda velocidad dejando a la latina desconcertada en la pequeña habitación.

Santana se quedó sentada por varios minutos tratando de entender lo que acababa de suceder, ni en sus más locos sueños hubiera imaginado que las cosas resultarían así. Podía sentir su sexo punzando, pidiendo a gritos atención. Finalmente salió de la habitación e hizo el camino inverso que recorrió con Brittany volviendo al piso inferior. Antes de volver con Puck decidió ir al baño para refrescarse y calmarse un poco.

A todo esto Lola había visto como la morena había bajado y se dirigía al baño, así que la siguió. Santana estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta de su cubículo cuando Lola la detuvo y se metió. La agarró de la cintura apretándola contra la puerta, mientras sin decir palabra alguna empezó a besarla y metió su mano por debajo del vestido de Santana. Lola sintió lo mojada que estaba la latina y sin perder el tiempo metió su mano debajo de su ropa interior estimulando el clítoris de la morena para luego introducir dos dedos en el sexo deseoso de la latina. Con lo excitada que estaba Santana en unos pocos minutos estaba gimiendo y sintiendo como un orgasmo recorría su cuerpo, mientras en su cabeza lo único que veía eran imágenes de Brittany.

Al terminar Lola se acomoda la ropa, le sonríe a la latina y le dice "Me moría por hacer esto desde el momento en que te sentaste en mi barra." le guiña el ojo y sale del cubículo dejando ahí a la morena. Santana se sienta sobre la tapa del inodoro, apoya sus manos en su cabeza y se dice_ Qué __mierda__ acabo __de __hacer?_

Mientras tanto Brittany estaba en su camerino, ya se había vestido nuevamente y estaba caminando de una punta a la otra diciéndose, _Oh__ por__ dios!__ Oh __por __dios! __Oh __por __dios! __Qué __hice? __Qué __hice? __Qué __hice?_

Después de pasar unos minutos encerrada en el baño Santana decide que ya fue suficiente locura por una noche, sale del baño, se acerca a Puck y le dice "Larguémonos de aquí!" mientras sigue su camino hacia la puerta. Puck sorprendido agarra sus cosas y sigue a su amiga. Al atravesar la puerta de salida el chico alcanza a su amiga y le pregunta preocupado "Qué pasó San, está todo bien?".

"Si Puck todo bien, sólo que terminé teniendo sexo con Lola en el baño" le contesta su amiga. "Ahora entiendo porque tenía esa gran sonrisa cuando volvió a la barra" le dice riendo el chico. "Y cómo estuvo el baile, la rubia vale lo que cuesta o no?" pregunta intrigado Puck.

Santana se queda pensando, no quería decirle a Puck lo que había pasado con Brittany, tal vez el joven quisiera experimentar lo mismo con la rubia y por algún extraño motivo de sólo pensarlo le daban celos, así que decide mentirle y contestarle "No, la verdad que no, como dijiste al principio esta sobrevaluada." El joven le cree y responde "Lo suponía." mientras abre la puerta del auto para irse. Santana se abrocha el cinturón de seguridad y suspira, su cabeza le daba vueltas y no podía quitarse la imagen de Brittany.

Mientras tanto la bailarina seguía dando vueltas en el camerino cuando la puerta se abre y entra Rachel, al ver a su amiga alterada le pregunta "Qué pasó Britt, estás bien?". "Si Rach estoy bien, sólo que las cosas se salieron un poco de control con Santana" contesta la rubia sin levantar la mirada del piso, visiblemente avergonzada.

Rachel se ríe y le dice "Si, note como se miraban, claramente te gustó mucho la latina, pero vamos, no debe ser para tanto. Qué pasó? Acaso se besaron?" vuelve a preguntar a su amiga burlándose un poco.

"Si, así empezó." contesta Brittany. "Cómo que así empezó?" dice preocupada la chica judía a su amiga "y cómo terminó entonces?"

"Ay dios Rach no me preguntes eso, no se qué me pasó era todo tan sexy que no podía pensar y terminó con sus dedos dentro de mí." contesta la rubia a su amiga cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

"QUEEE? Perdiste la razón? Cómo permitiste eso Britt? Te das cuenta que si alguien se entera podrían despedirte, no está permitido tener sexo con los clientes." Le dice Rachel completamente sorprendida y enojada a su amiga. "Sin mencionarte que TIENES NOVIO! Por más despreciable que me parezca es tu novio por si no lo recuerdas."

"Ya lo se, ya lo se! Podrías dejar de atormentarme más de lo que estoy?" le responde fastidiada la rubia. "Además no tuvimos sexo! Casi… probablemente hubiera pasado si no se hubieran prendido las luces, pero se prendieron!" Se defiende nuevamente Brittany, era bastante discutible si habían tenido o no sexo pero ella prefería pensar que las habían interrumpido antes. Luego pregunta "Crees que se haya ido? No quiero salir y verla ahí, no podría mirarla".

"Espera aquí que voy a fijarme", al cabo de un par de minutos vuelve y le dice a Brittany que Santana y Puck ya se fueron, que se quede tranquila. Brittany suspira aliviada, esa noche había sido una locura y quería que terminara pronto, aunque en su cabeza no paraban de pasar imágenes de la latina.


	5. Capitulo 5

**Hola! Este capítulo y el próximo son un poco lentos pero necesarios ;) Gracias por los review como siempre y si, tendremos Faberry! **

**El otro día vi unas fotos y videos de Achele y nadie me va a convencer que esas dos no son pareja en la vida real, hacen una pareja preciosa...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

"_Espera aquí que voy a fijarme", al cabo de un par de minutos vuelve y le dice a Brittany que Santana y Puck ya se fueron, que se quede tranquila. Brittany suspira aliviada, esa noche había sido una locura y quería que terminara pronto, aunque en su cabeza no paraban de pasar imágenes de la latina._

Al llegar a su casa Santana decide darse una ducha, estaba confundida, por un lado Brittany y todo lo que había pasado con ella, todo lo que le había despertado esa rubia, de sólo pensar en ella su corazón se aceleraba. Por otro lado Lola y lo ocurrido en el baño, si bien Santana había coqueteado con ella eso había sido antes de ver a la bailarina, no estaba contenta de haber tenido sexo con Lola, no es que no lo hubiera disfrutado, estaba tan excitada por lo que había pasado en el privado que no pudo evitarlo. Pero de todas formas se sentía mal por eso, tenía este sentimiento de culpa en su pecho y sabía que era ridículo. Ella no tenía novia, no había traicionado a nadie pero de todas formas se sentía incómoda y eso le molestaba, ella no tenía sentimientos por ninguna chica, no entendía por qué se sentía así.

Por suerte la ducha la había relajado y al salir inmediatamente se mete en la cama, luego de varias vueltas logra dormirse aunque sus sueños son todos sobre cierta rubia bailarina.

Brittany había tenido que bailar un par de veces más esa noche aunque se sentía totalmente desconcentrada, no podía quitar de su mente a la latina. Cuando recordaba lo que habían estado haciendo su cuerpo reaccionaba excitándose nuevamente y esto la hacía sentir culpable al instante, ella tenía novio, no estaba bien lo que había hecho pero no había podido evitarlo. Si bien no conocía nada de esa chica, apenas su nombre, desde el momento en que la vio sintió algo muy fuerte e inexplicable y eso se hizo más evidente cuando sus cuerpos se encontraron. Fue como si se hubieran estado esperando.

Brittany pensó _"__Tal__vez__sea__el__destino,__quién__sabe?__Capaz__en__otra__vida__nos__conocimos__y__el__destino__nos__volvió__a__cruzar.__"_ si bien era ridícula aquella idea, era la mejor forma en que podía explicar lo que sentía, quería dejar de pensar en la morocha pero no podía. Se fue del trabajo con Rachel ya que compartían un apartamento, el camino fue silencioso ya que la rubia estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos mientras la cantante seguía molesta por el inadecuado comportamiento de su amiga, prefería no hablar para no discutir porque sabía que Brittany estaba avergonzada por lo sucedido.

Al llegar al apartamento Brittany le dio las buenas noches a Rachel e inmediatamente fue a su dormitorio a acostarse. Estaba agotada, agotada psicológicamente ya que había estado pensando y luchando contra las imágenes que aparecían en su cabeza toda la noche. Lo único que quería ahora era descansar y borrar todo lo ocurrido de su cabeza, realmente no le costó mucho quedarse dormida, sólo que en sus sueños tampoco pudo parar de soñar con cierta latina.

**_El resto de la semana para Santana…_**

Al día siguiente Santana llega a su despacho y empieza a revisar unos expedientes, al cabo de un rato suspira frustrada, no había podido concentrarse ni un segundo, todo el tiempo su mente volvía a lo ocurrido la noche anterior, así había estado desde que se había levantado. Luego de toda una mañana perdida decide llamar a Quinn para ver si pueden encontrarse para almorzar y así contarle lo sucedido, necesitaba que su amiga la ayudara a aclarar su mente.

Santana había conocido a Quinn en la universidad, una noche en una fiesta se cruzó con esta hermosa rubia, ella estaba completamente borracha. La rubia estaba en el jardín donde trascurría la fiesta cuando Santana empezó a seducirla, pero Quinn había bebido mucho menos que ella y los intentos de la morocha por conquistarla le parecieron lamentables. En cierto momento mientras Santana le decía lo bien que lo podrían pasar en su dormitorio se dio vuelta rápidamente y empezó a vomitar apoyada en un árbol. Por algún motivo que nunca había entendido en lugar de irse Quinn se acercó a la latina para ayudarla.

Quinn la ayudó a llegar a su dormitorio y se quedó un rato con ella mientras se aseguraba que estuviera bien. Santana ya se sentía mejor luego de sacar de su cuerpo gran parte del alcohol que había bebido, así que se disculpó con la rubia por su comportamiento y le pidió el teléfono para invitarle a tomar un café como agradecimiento por su ayuda. Quinn dudó pero finalmente se lo dio y terminaron días más tarde en una cafetería charlando y conociéndose realmente.

Desde ese momento Santana había sentido una conexión con Quinn, en el fondo eran muy parecidas, disfrutaban de su humor ácido siempre diciendo cosas para molestar a la otra. Las dos tenían esa imagen de perras siempre a la defensiva manteniendo a todo el mundo lejos de su corazón y acostumbradas a conseguir siempre lo que querían. Por eso mismo Santana sabía que todo eso era una máscara, un mecanismo para evitar salir herida, podía ver más allá de esa imagen y así fue que se hicieron grandes amigas.

No es que no hayan intentado algo más, es decir, cómo evitarlo? Las dos son hermosas, así que tuvieron una pequeña aventura. Pero más allá de algunas noches de sexo el sentimiento que tenían la una por la otra no era más que amistad así que no valía la pena ponerlo en peligro y decidieron simplemente dejarlo en eso. Ninguna de las dos sabía como manejar las relaciones de pareja, es como si tuvieran un bloqueo emocional por ese lado, ambas habían sufrido y se habían cerrado. Como amigas funcionaban perfectamente así que no tenía sentido arruinarlo pudiendo tener sexo con cualquier otra persona.

Ese día Quinn estaba cerca del trabajo de la latina cuando recibió su llamado, así que aceptó sin problema reunirse a almorzar con ella. Al llegar al restaurante elegido, Santana ya la estaba esperando en una mesa leyendo el menú. "Hola San, cómo estas?", dice la rubia mientras se acerca y le da un beso a su amiga. "Ehhh, bien… digamos que bien" responde Santana.

"Qué tienes?" pregunta Quinn mientras estudia la cara de la latina en busca de alguna pista sobre lo que le esta pasando a su amiga. "Ayer salí con Puck a tomar unos tragos y conocí a alguien…" empieza a contar Santana. "Pero fue todo muy intenso y raro, y al final terminó todo enredándose más… y yo no puedo parar de pensar en ella… y no entiendo por que… es tonto pero siento… bueno, no se que nombre ponerle a lo que siento… pero no puedo dejar de pensar…" termina de decir Santana toda entreverada y confundida con sus palabras.

"Quéeee?, no entiendo nada de lo que estás diciendo. Vamos a pedir la comida y me cuentas todo desde el principio, si?" dice Quinn mientras llama al mesero. Durante el almuerzo Santana le cuenta con lujo de detalles todo lo ocurrido a su amiga y esta le dice riéndose "Wow San, si que fue una noche de locura! No lo pienses tanto, conociéndote lo que te esta molestando tanto es que te cortaron el jueguito con la rubia antes de poder acabar."

"Puede ser… puede ser… ", dice la latina poco convencida. "Si tan difícil es sacártela de la cabeza vuelve al bar y termina lo que empezaste, por el trabajo que tiene y lo que hicieron en el privado no creo que sea una chica muy difícil, no?" le dice la rubia a su amiga tratando sinceramente de ayudarla, pero este comentario sobre Brittany molesta a Santana. Sabía que quedaría como una tonta si defendía el honor de la bailarina ya que en el fondo ella también pensaba lo mismo que su amiga. Lo más probable es que Quinn tuviera razón con lo que estaba diciendo, así que simplemente se muerde la lengua para no responder.

Luego de terminar el almuerzo se despiden y cada una vuelve a su trabajo. La tarde de la latina transcurre muy parecida a la mañana sin lograr concentrarse más de 5 minutos seguidos. Lo peor es que el resto de la semana también es igual, no podía parar de pensar en esa mujer, no podía dormir sin soñar con ella, no podía concentrarse en el trabajo, aquello se estaba convirtiendo en un problema. Las palabras de Quinn se volvían cada vez más razonables, cuanto más le daba vueltas al asunto en su cabeza más se convencía de que la razón más lógica era que seguía con ganas de tener a esa chica, al fin y al cabo ella era Santana López, siempre conseguía lo que quería y nunca se involucraba emocionalmente con nadie. Así que tal vez la solución era terminar lo que habían empezado, por lo que empieza a rondarle la idea de volver al bar a verla pero no quería ir sola, principalmente por Lola.

El viernes ya no aguantaba más y del despacho decide llamar a Quinn para convencerla de que la acompañe, así que se pone a pensar como lograr que su amiga acepte. Luego de dar varias vueltas en su cabeza se le ocurre una excelente idea. Quinn era una exitosa representante artística, uno de sus más importantes clientes era una gran estrella de Broadway (Kurt algo, nunca recordaba el apellido), así que recordó que en el bar cantaba la amiga de Brittany, que por cierto era muy buena cantante, así que ese sería el gancho perfecto para arrastrar a Quinn al lugar.

"Vamos Q, acompáñame! Tienes que ver a esta chica, realmente es muy talentosa podrías representarla y ganar dinero con ella.", dice Santana a su amiga. "Ahh por dios! No creas que me engañas, lo que quieres es que te acompañe para que puedas ver a la bailarina que te quita el sueño." le contesta la rubia.

"Por supuesto que ese es el motivo por el que quiero ir, lo estuve pensando y tienes razón, necesito terminar lo que empecé para poder sacarla de mi sistema. Me tiene enferma, necesito tener sexo con ella y superar esto o me voy a enfermar." Le dice Santana con total sinceridad a su amiga. "Pero eso no quiere decir que no sea cierto lo de la cantante, vas a ver que es muy buena (aunque parece un hobbit, piensa para sí). Además te necesito ahí por si Lola intenta algo y en ese caso quiero que te hagas pasar por mi novia."

"Veo que lo tienes todo pensado…" piensa en voz alta la rubia, "te voy a acompañar, no sólo por que soy una maravillosa amiga, sino porque tengo bastante curiosidad de ver a la chica que te tiene así" le dice finalmente a Santana, burlándose de ella. "Gracias Q, te debo una! Pero ni pienses que por acompañarme tienes derecho a molestarme y burlarte toda la noche de mí." le responde con una gran sonrisa Santana.

"Por supuesto que tengo derecho a molestarte! cuándo quieres ir, hoy o mañana?" pregunta Quinn, a lo que la morocha responde "Hoy! Paso por ti a las 21hs".

Santana estaba ansiosa, al fin iba a poder volver a ver a Brittany, no había podido pensar en otra cosa en toda la semana y ya no lo soportaba, necesitaba sacarla de su sistema como fuera, no podía seguir así. Luego del trabajo se fue a su apartamento y empezó a revolver todas sus cosas buscando el atuendo perfecto, tenía que conseguir a esa rubia.

Se dio una ducha y se empezó a vestir, esta vez buscaba dar una imagen más casual, así que no había elegido ningún vestido, por el contrario, se había puesto un jean de diseñador que le había salido una fortuna y una camisa entallada negra que dejaba traslucir su sensual sostén de Victoria Secret, todo esto terminado con una botas altísimas. Se miró al espejo al terminar sintiéndose muy conforme con su elección, realmente se vea sexy. Terminó de maquillarse y salió del apartamento para ir a buscar a Quinn.

Cuando llega a la puerta de su amiga le manda un mensaje de texto avisándole que estaba abajo para no perder tiempo en subir. A los pocos minutos aparece Quinn y entra al auto de su amiga, la rubia estaba hermosa como siempre, también había elegido un look casual, jean y una blusa blanca que caía sobre uno de sus hombros, nada muy elaborado pero el resultado final era simplemente sensual.

Luego de los saludos Santana arranca el auto rumbo a ver a su bailarina favorita, sentía cientos de mariposas en su estómago, tenía la garganta seca y la mente en blanco. Trataba de pensar que le iba a decir para conseguir lo que quería pero nada le venía a la cabeza. Al cabo de unos minutos recurre a la ayuda de su amiga "Q no se que decirle, qué le dirías tu?". "Wow San, estas irreconocible, qué te hizo esa chica que te dejó hecha una idiota? Desde cuando Santana López no sabe como seducir a una chica?" le responde riéndose la rubia a su amiga. "Eres una perra! Pero realmente no se que me pasa, esta mujer me pone nerviosa y se me van las palabras." Luego de decir esto se da cuenta que estaban llegando, estaciona el auto y le dice a su amiga "Bueno, ya llegamos, veremos como se dan las cosas…"


	6. Capitulo 5, parte 2

**Hola! esta es la segunda parte del capítulo así que tampoco va a haber reencuentro aún, van a tener que esperar hasta el próximo ;)**

**No es que sea obligatorio que haya Faberry con Brittana pero hacen una pareja tan linda que es casi imposible no incluirlas, no? Saludos!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5, parte 2<strong>

_El resto de la semana para Brittany…_

Al día siguiente del encuentro con la latina Brittany despierta de un sueño húmedo, todavía podía recordar lo que había pasado en el sueño y había sido mucho, mucho más de lo que había pasado en el privado. Sentía las mejillas coloradas y la humedad en su ropa interior, inmediatamente se levanta para darse una ducha y así bajar su temperatura corporal.

Mientras el agua recorría su cuerpo las imágenes reales se mezclaban con las del sueño y a cada momento la bailarina tenía que sacudir su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos. No entendía por qué seguía así, nada de lo ocurrido era habitual en ella, qué le estaba pasando? Todo aquello fue un error, algo que tenía que olvidar inmediatamente y seguir con su vida. Seguramente la morocha ni se acordaba de ella o a lo sumo estaba contando a sus amigos como casi tuvo sexo gratis con una streapper, todo aquello era molesto, la imagen de chica fácil contra la que tanto luchaba Brittany era exactamente la que le había dado a esa chica y se detestaba por eso.

Luego de ducharse y vestirse se dirige hacia la cocina donde se encuentra con Rachel que estaba preparando el desayuno. "Buen día Britt" le dice la cantante. "Buen día Rach", responde.

"Qué pasa B? tienes cara de cansada" pregunta Rachel observando a su amiga, mientras le sirve un vaso de jugo. "No es nada, no descansé bien" responde la rubia. "Espero que no sea por lo que pasó ayer, deberías olvidarlo. Ojala que esa chica no vuelva a aparecer en el bar, sin duda es lo mejor que puede pasar."

"Si. Supongo que es lo mejor." comenta sin entusiasmo la bailarina aunque algo en su interior gritaba todo lo contrario, la sola idea de volver a ver a la latina le hacía sentir mariposas en su estómago. Al terminar de desayunar recibe un mensaje de texto de su novio que le avisa que en un rato pasaba a verla.

Al cabo de una hora tocan timbre en su puerta, Rachel que estaba por ahí se acerca a la mirilla, se da vuelta girando los ojos y grita "Britt, es el idiota de tu novio." La bailarina se acerca con una mirada severa y le dice a su amiga "No le digas así Rach, no te ha hecho nada". "A mi no, pero no soporto como te trata, mereces algo mucho mejor que eso" dice la pequeña morocha mientras se encierra en su dormitorio.

Cuando ya no ve más a su amiga Brittany abre la puerta y se encuentra con la cara de fastidio de su novio, "Qué pasa que no abrías? Tan complicado te resulta abrir una puerta?" Brittany simplemente levanta las cejas mientras se da vuelta y empieza a caminar hacia el living mientras el muchacho entra.

"Te hice una pregunta o acaso te comieron la lengua los ratones?, espero que no porque la verdad que tengo muchas ganas de hacer cosas con esa lengua" dice mirándola llena de deseo. "Te puedo asegurar que con esos comentarios no vas a conseguir nada Taylor" dice sin interés la rubia.

El chico en ese momento la abraza y la besa con fuerza, "Vamos bebé, qué te pasa? No me extrañaste? Hace 5 días que no nos vemos." le dice a su novia. "Es cierto y me encantaría saber donde estabas." Le responde la bailarina mientras se aleja tratando de mantener cierta distancia. Lo que menos deseaba en estos momentos era tener que lidiar con su novio, no es que no lo quisiera pero estaba cansada de su actitud. Rachel tenía razón en que no la trataba bien y sólo lo soportaba porque en el fondo sentía que no se merecía nada mejor.

Toda su vida siempre le dijeron que era estúpida, sus padres no fueron la excepción, nunca se preocuparon por ella. Pasó su adolescencia con novios buenos para nada que simplemente la usaban para tener sexo, tenía la autoestima muy baja. Finalmente decidió irse de su ciudad natal y tratar de empezar una nueva vida, así había llegado a New York pero las cosas no eran fáciles aquí tampoco. Había conseguido un trabajo mal pagado de mesera en un restaurante y así conoció a Taylor. Un día lo había atendido y el chico se había mostrado muy agradable y atento, antes de irse le pidió el teléfono a la rubia y ella se lo dio.

Desde ese momento habían empezado a salir, de eso hacía ya casi 2 años. Al poco tiempo de conocerse a Brittany le habían dicho que debía irse del apartamento que alquilaba porque hacía 3 meses que no pagaba. Realmente no le daba el dinero para todos los gastos con ese mísero sueldo de mesera, su novio le dijo entonces que con lo tonta que era no iba a conseguir ningún buen trabajo pero con el cuerpo que tenía y lo bien que bailaba podría fácilmente encontrar un trabajo de streapper que pagaban muy bien. Que si quería, él podría llevarla a algunos lugares que conocía.

Al principio la idea le pareció horrible, ella no era una cualquiera y ese trabajo definitivamente no era algo para estar orgulloso. Pero la realidad era que necesitaba más dinero, eso sumado a su baja autoestima y a los malos consejos de su novio resultó en que decidió intentarlo y le dijo a Taylor que la acompañara a esos lugares.

De esta forma terminó trabajando de streapper y ahí fue que conoció a Rachel, enseguida se hicieron amigas y al poco tiempo la cantante le dijo que sería bueno compartir el apartamento para repartir los gastos a lo que Brittany accedió inmediatamente. Vivir con Rachel era muy agradable, era como la hermana que nunca tuvo, la pequeña morocha la cuidaba y trataba de hacerla ver que merecía mejores cosas en su vida, que no se resignara a ese mal novio y ese mal trabajo. La alentaba para que fuera a audiciones de baile y persiguiera su sueño de convertirse en bailarina profesional.

Lentamente Brittany estaba empezando a sentirse mejor consigo misma y hasta fue a un par de audiciones pero las cosas no eran fáciles y siempre estaba ahí su novio para hacerla sentir poca cosa diciéndole que nunca lograría nada de eso, que se conformara con ser streapper que era para lo único que era buena. Esos comentarios la lastimaban e inmediatamente volvía a sentir todo el maltrato de su niñez destruyendo la poca autoestima que había lograba construir.

Hoy Taylor había venido buscando sólo una cosa y no le quitaba sus manos de encima, ella no tenía ganas ni energías para discutir con él, además se sentía culpable por lo que había ocurrido con la latina así que prefirió darle lo que quería y terminaron en el dormitorio. Luego de no mucho rato, él sale de encima de ella recostándose sobre su espalda satisfecho. Brittany no podía decir lo mismo, la experiencia una vez más no había sido totalmente satisfactoria y en este caso no pudo evitar comparar las torpes caricias de su novio con las hábiles manos de la morocha. En un principio luchó contra las imágenes de la latina que aparecían en su mente hasta que al final dejó que los recuerdos ocuparan sus sentidos y estaba disfrutando del momento imaginando que era Santana con quien estaba, hasta que su novio había terminado todo demasiado rápido, despertándola de ese sueño y haciéndole recordar que él no era esa hermosa morocha.

Finalmente Taylor se va y Brittany se prepara para irse al trabajo, se encuentra con Rachel en el living que la mira sin decir nada pero con esa mirada de _cuándo__ vas __a __dejar __a __ese __imbécil __que__ solamente__ te __usa_. La rubia hace como que no ve la mirada y simplemente se van las dos a trabajar. Por suerte el bar quedaba cerca de su apartamento así que podían ir caminando, quería contarle a su amiga que no podía dejar de pensar en la chica de ayer pero sabía que Rachel la iba a empezar a sermonear sobre lo que había pasado.

La cantante podía sentir que su amiga estaba rara, tanto silencio era impropio de Brittany pero no sabía que le pasaba, tal vez era algo relacionado con su desagradable novio, "Britt, estas bien? Se puede ver que algo te esta preocupando" le pregunta. La bailarina suspira y baja su mirada al piso hasta que finalmente contesta "No te enojes conmigo Rach pero no he podido sacar de mi cabeza a la chica de ayer, Santana. No se que me pasa pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, se que está mal pero no puedo evitar desear volver a verla, hasta soñé con ella. No entiendo de donde sale todo esto, ni siquiera la conozco."

"Vaya, realmente no esperaba esa respuesta. Tan fuerte fue lo que sentiste?" pregunta y Brittany solamente asiente con su cabeza. "Ahora entiendo mejor porque pasó eso en el privado, es evidente que te despertó muchas cosas. Pero no te preocupes tanto Britt y trata de no pensar en eso, ella es la única que tiene en sus manos la posibilidad de hacer algo. Tu no sabes nada de ella, pero ella sabe donde encontrarte si quiere volver a verte, así que no hay nada que puedas hacer en estos momentos."

Brittany se quedó pensando en las palabras de su amiga, la cantante tenía razón, Brittany no podía hacer nada para volver a ver a la latina pero eso no quería decir que fuera fácil dejar de pensar en ella. Rachel volvió a hablar "Lo único que puedes hacer es pensar qué vas a hacer si ella vuelve a aparecer?"

Eso definitivamente sorprendió a Brittany, no se le había ocurrido pensar en eso, si Santana volvía a aparecer qué iba a hacer entonces? Se dio cuenta que le gustaría charlar con ella y conocerla un poco, pero inmediatamente reaccionó de lo tonto que sonaba. Acaso pensaba que la latina iba a volver con intensiones de conocerla después de lo sucedido? Era muy poco probable, si volvía seguramente sería para conseguir más de lo mismo y nada más. Dejó salir un poco de su frustración y le respondió a su amiga "Si aparece seguro sea para pasar el rato, nadie toma en serio a una streapper".

Rachel miró a su amiga con mirada triste, quería hacerla sentir mejor pero sin darle falsas esperanzas. Era consciente de que la rubia tenía razón con lo que había dicho y eso le rompía el corazón, Brittany era dulce y sincera, se merecía lo mejor y estaba atascada en una mala relación y un pésimo trabajo. Ojala fuera todo tan fácil como que un día en ese bar apareciera su príncipe o _princesa_ azul para sacarla de todo eso, pero la realidad normalmente no tenía nada que ver con los cuentos de hadas. Lo único que pudo decir fue "Nunca se sabe Britt, nunca se sabe…".

Esa noche Brittany se pasó mirando cada 5 minutos hacia la puerta, cada vez que veía que alguien entraba su corazón se paraba, sólo para desilusionarse cuando descubría que no era la persona que quería ver. Mientras volvía con Rachel a su apartamento no paraba de suspirar, su amiga la miraba preocupada hasta que decide hablarle "Britt, no tiene sentido que alguien que viste por 15, máximo 20 minutos te tenga en este estado. Llegaron a hablar algo, te dijo algo?"

"No, no hablamos mucho, estuviste presente en la única charla que tuvimos, el resto fueron oraciones sueltas. Yo tampoco lo entiendo Rach, pero había algo en su mirada, la forma en que me besó. No te puedo explicar lo dulces que fueron esos besos. El resto fue pura pasión pero aún así pude sentir una conexión, no se como explicarlo con palabras pero parecía que ella estaba sintiendo lo mismo. Mi cuerpo simplemente quería estar junto a ella y desde ese momento sigue queriendo lo mismo. Fue como encontrar algo que no sabías que habías perdido hasta que lo encontraste" responde la bailarina tratando de explicar lo mejor posible algo que ni ella entendía.

"Ok, te entiendo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo alguien te hizo sentir como una persona y no como un objeto. No fue sólo lujuria sino que te demostró ternura y fue dulce, con el asco de novio que tienes es lógico que te derritieras ante un gesto de esos." comenta la cantante mientras llegaban a la puerta del edificio.

"Ahhhhhh, ya se que no lo soportas Rach, pero esto no tiene nada que ver con Taylor!" dice frustrada la rubia, sacando las llaves del apartamento y abriendo la puerta. "Me voy a dormir, no tiene sentido seguir hablando de esto, de todas formas no apareció y no creo que lo haga, seguramente para ella fue sólo un juego y yo me imaginé el resto. Hasta mañana, Rach" dice la bailarina mientras entra en su habitación.

"Que descanses Britt.." fue lo único que pudo responder Rachel mientras veía a su amiga cerrar su puerta desilusionada. _Ojala __le __pasaran __cosas __buenas __a __la __gente __buena, __espero __que __esto __no __la __deprima __demasiado,__ lo __último __que __necesita __es __seguir __sintiendo __que__ solamente__ la __usan_, pensó la cantante antes de irse ella también a dormir.

Los días siguientes pasaron sin mucho cambio, Taylor no había vuelto a dar señales de vida (no es que Brittany lo extrañara, porque realmente no lo hacía) y la latina no había vuelto a aparecer. De todas formas en el trabajo Brittany seguía mirando la puerta a cada rato esperando verla entrar, para una vez más irse desanimada a su casa. Seguía pensando en esa morocha aunque cada día con un poco más de tristeza, de vez en cuando su mente divagaba y se imaginaba como sería tener una relación con ella, sólo para volver a la realidad sintiéndose una tonta por pensar esas cosas.

El viernes había llegado y Rachel ya no soporta ver así a su amiga por lo que le prepara un té y se lo lleva al living donde estaba Brittany mirando TV. "Britt, te hice un té, quieres?" le pregunta la cantante. "Muchas gracias, Rach" responde la rubia tomando en sus manos la taza y mirando a su amiga.

"Britt, ya no soporto seguir viéndote así, has estado decaída desde el día que conociste a esa chica. Entiendo como te sientes pero lo estás enfocando de la peor manera posible. Ella no volvió y es lógico que eso te deprima, pero tal vez tu pudiste haberle pedido su teléfono el día que la conociste o no se… intentar algo… dices que sentiste algo especial, una conexión y simplemente la dejaste ir mientras tu te escondías en el camerino." Brittany la miraba sin hablar pero escuchando y procesando todo lo que le decía su amiga.

"Tal vez ella no era la persona indicada para ti pero puedes aprender algo de todo esto. Podrías rescatar el hecho de que hay que arriesgarse y buscar las oportunidades, no solo esperar a que las cosas que queremos aparezcan por arte de magia. Que esto te sirva como motivación para luchar por tu sueño Britt, toma la iniciativa y no esperes a que las cosas pasen solas." termina Rachel mientras le regala una hermosa sonrisa a su amiga.

Las palabras de Rachel le habían llegado, su amiga tenía razón, había sentido algo muy intenso y salió corriendo a esconderse. No quería ser una cobarde, se fue de su ciudad natal para cambiar su vida y otra vez estaba cayendo en lo mismo. Era hora de hacer algo, tal vez la cantante tenía razón y la aparición de esa latina en su vida fue para hacerla reaccionar. "Tienes razón Rach, no vine a NY para terminar así, voy a luchar para alcanzar lo que quiero y voy a necesitar a mi mejor amiga para apoyarme" le dice la bailarina con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"Por supuesto Britt, siempre voy a estar para apoyarte en lo que necesites" le dice mientras la abraza fuerte. Pasan las siguientes horas planificando la próxima semana, donde se van a dedicar a buscar audiciones de baile, hasta que llega la hora de irse a trabajar.

Esa noche en el trabajo Brittany estaba mucho más relajada, ya no estaba ansiosa pensando en la latina. Ahora iba a enfocarse en ella y solamente pensaría en la hermosa morocha para recordarse que debía luchar por lo que quería. Estaba sentada charlando con Rachel cuando ve que se abre la puerta y unos segundos más tarde entra… Santana.


	7. Capitulo 6, parte 1

**Hola chichas, gracias como siempre por los reviews me encanta que les guste la historia! Este capítulo me gustó mucho, creo que el que más me gustó hasta ahora, después me cuentan que les pareció a uds... beso ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6, parte 1<strong>

_Esa noche en el trabajo Brittany estaba mucho más relajada, ya no estaba ansiosa pensando en la latina. Ahora iba a enfocarse en ella y solamente pensaría en la hermosa morocha para recordarse que debía luchar por lo que quería. Estaba sentada charlando con Rachel cuando ve que se abre la puerta y unos segundos más tarde entra… Santana._

_/  
><em>

"Ahhhh, por dios Rachel, acaba de entrar Santana!" le grita a su amiga mientras la agarra fuerte de las manos. Sentía que no podía respirar y el corazón le latía a mil por hora. Se agacha tratando de cubrirse atrás de Rachel mientras mira por encima del hombro de su amiga. Santana estaba parada en la puerta y le extendía la mano a alguien, _con __quién __habría __venido?_ se preguntó la bailarina. En eso ve aparecer a una hermosa rubia junto a la latina y siente como sus hombros, su corazón y su ilusión se caen al piso.

"No lo puedo creer, está de la mano de una rubia preciosa. Para qué vino si está con alguien? Qué clase de juego retorcido es este?" le dice visiblemente enojada a su amiga, unos celos insoportables la estaban matando. "Cómo que está con alguien? No puede ser, no tiene sentido." le dice la cantante.

"Te digo que está con alguien Rach! Acompáñame al camerino, no puedo seguir viendo esto, necesito pensar." Y sale a toda velocidad agarrando a su amiga y casi arrastrándola con ella. Rachel se da vuelta para tratar de ver si era cierto y sólo logra ver a la latina junto con una rubia que en ese momento estaba de espalda.

Santana entra al local después de casi tener que arrastrar a Quinn de la mano, que se había quedado parada en la puerta sin querer entrar. Recorre con sus ojos el lugar pero no encuentra a la chica que tanto estaba deseando ver. Luego mira hacia la barra donde trabaja Lola y tampoco la ve, así que suspira aliviada y se acerca para pedir unos tragos.

Por suerte para la latina era el día libre de Lola, en su lugar estaba atendiendo un chico alto con cara de tonto al que Quinn le pide un par de cervezas. Santana miraba hacia todos lados tratando de ver a Brittany o a Rachel pero no las encuentra. Así que le pregunta al muchacho de la barra cuando le trae sus bebidas si la bailarina trabaja hoy y el chico le dice que si.

Mientras tanto en el camerino Brittany no paraba de dar vueltas, "No puedo creerlo, qué tiene dios en mi contra? Por qué cada vez que intento seguir adelante algo pasa?". "Tranquila Britt, no exageres, todavía no sabes si es la novia o no, pero tienes que calmarte porque de todas formas ahora tienes que salir a bailar. Si es cierto que están juntas entonces simplemente ignórala pero que no afecte tu decisión de luchar por lo que quieres" le dice la cantante a su amiga tratando de darle ánimos. "Ok, ok, tienes razón, voy a salir a bailar, voy a hacer mi trabajo y la voy a ignorar" responde la bailarina mientras respira profundamente varias veces para tranquilizarse.

En ese momento empieza a sonar la música más fuerte y aparecen las bailarinas que se abren paso subiendo al largo mostrador tal como había pasado la otra vez que Santana había estado ahí, todavía no había señales de la rubia que siempre aparecía más tarde. Al empezar la segunda canción sube Brittany al escenario y la latina la ve dejando escapar un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, era absolutamente hermosa. La rubia empieza a bailar maravillosamente como siempre, salvo que esta vez no mira a Santana en ningún momento mientras hace su show. Quinn le dice al oído a su amiga "Ahora entiendo por que estas así, es realmente preciosa." a lo que Santana asiente con su cabeza sin quitar los ojos de encima de la bailarina.

Mientras bailaba Brittany se concentraba en la música y en su danza, bailar era lo único que siempre la ayudaba a calmarse y era justo lo que necesitaba en estos momentos. Era la forma de sacar todo para afuera y liberarse, ya estaba empezando a sentirse mejor e inevitablemente empezaba a mirar de reojo a la morocha que tenía los ojos fijos en ella. No podía evitar pensar en lo divina que era pero como le había dicho Rachel iba a ignorarla ya que estaba acompañada.

Este show era un poco especial ya que **todas** las bailarinas terminaban en topless, normalmente en el primer baile de la noche (al ser más temprano) quedan en ropa interior, pero los otros dos bailes deben quitarse también el sostén. Santana no sabía esto porque la vez anterior se había ido antes, así que sus ojos casi se le salen de la cara al ver como Brittany se quita el sostén. Quinn también mira sorprendida mientras se burla de su amiga, "Woww, que lindos senos que tiene tu novia S."

"No es mi novia!, ok? Sólo quiero acostarme con ella" responde bruscamente la latina sintiéndose incómoda ante el inesperado show. "Claro, claro… no creo que sea muy difícil, con el dinero suficiente seguro consigues lo que quieres" comenta Quinn tratando a la bailarina de prostituta.

Santana se retuerce en su silla, el comentario de su amiga le molestó aunque no dijo nada, en realidad a ella también le pasó por la cabeza la posibilidad de que Brittany cobrara por tener sexo, al fin y al cabo no era tan descabellado de pensar dado el trabajo que tenía. Aunque prefería creer que no era el caso, de todas formas era algo que de alguna manera necesitaba averiguar pronto.

A los pocos minutos el show termina y las bailarinas desaparecen. Santana charla un rato con Quinn aunque lo único que quiere es que vuelva a aparecer Brittany para poder acercarse a ella, la rubia no la había mirado ni una sola vez, sería que se había olvidado de lo que pasó?

Brittany vuelve al camerino a cambiarse y se encuentra con su amiga que seguía ahí aprontándose para salir a cantar. "Ay Rach es tan linda!" comenta la rubia mientras termina de vestirse. Rachel levanta una ceja mirando a su amiga mientras sigue maquillándose. "Si quieres puedo acercarme a saludarla y averiguar quién es la otra chica?" le pregunta la cantante. "Si!, eso sería genial, tengo que saber si están juntas o no" responde entusiasmada.

/

"Bueno S y cuando voy a ver a la cantante de la que me hablaste?" pregunta Quinn. "Supongo que en cualquier momento, no la he visto todavía pero no te pongas nerviosa" contesta su amiga. En eso aparece la pequeña diva a espaldas de Quinn. Rachel nota que la latina la mira y le sonríe, es la oportunidad perfecta para acercarse. "Hola, cómo estas?" le pregunta a Santana.

"Hola Rachel, bien y tu? quiero presentarte a mi amiga Quinn" responde Santana y en ese momento Quinn se voltea quedando de frente a la pequeña cantante. Sus miradas se conectan y quedan como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Santana queda anonada mirando las caras de idiotas de ambas chicas y dejando salir una sonrisa burlona pregunta "Ehhh, necesitan una habitación?"

Al oír a la latina ambas chicas salen de su hechizo reaccionando rápidamente. Rachel simplemente se ruboriza mientras mira incómoda sus zapatos que en ese momento parecen la cosa más interesante del mundo. Por otro lado Quinn contesta bruscamente a su amiga "No digas estupideces".

"En fin… como te decía Rachel, mi amiga es representante artística y le pedí que viniera a verte cantar.", "Oh muchas gracias" comenta la cantante que ya se había recuperado del extraño momento y le extendía la mano a la rubia. "Es un gusto conocerte Quinn y espero que te guste mi show, en unos minutos comienza. Ahora si me disculpan tengo que terminar de aprontarme, luego nos vemos y me dices que te pareció." y se aleja de las chicas a toda velocidad.

Rachel vuelve al camerino donde encuentra a Brittany que simplemente estaba sentada ahí sin hacer nada mirando al techo. Le cuenta que habló con Santana y que la hermosa rubia que esta con ella es una amiga a que le pidió que viniera para verla cantar. Esto alivia a Brittany por unos segundos sólo para volver a caer ahora en un ataque de nervios al saber que la morocha estaba ahí completamente disponible. Su amiga lo nota inmediatamente y girando sus ojos le dice "Recuerda Britt, no esperes que las cosas pasen solas…" mientras sale del camerino para ir a cantar.

De pronto se apagan las luces y aparece Rachel en el escenario principal, la música empieza a sonar y la pequeña diva empieza a cantar. Su voz era increíble, Quinn queda instantáneamente hipnotizada, la chica era sin dudas una estrella, su voz y su presencia dejaban a cualquiera sin aliento. Cuando la canción termina la aplaude con todas sus energías, había quedado fascinada. Se acerca a su amiga y le dice "San esta chica es mucho más talentosa de lo que me habías dicho!". "Wow Fabray, veo que no soy la única que quedó idiota con una de las chicas de aquí, tómalo con calma."

Mientras tanto Brittany sale del camerino y se acerca al escenario principal para hablar con su amiga, había estado pensando y era el momento de hacer algo. Quería que Santana supiera como se había sentido al conocerla y la voz de su amiga era la forma de entregar el mensaje. Antes de que Rachel empezara la segunda canción le hace una seña y la pequeña morocha se acerca a su amiga. Brittany le habla al oído, la cantante sonríe y asiente con su cabeza antes de caminar hacia los músicos y darles nuevas instrucciones. Vuelve al micrófono y dice "Mi amiga le quiere dedicar esta canción a alguien que conoció unos días atrás, supongo que te darás cuenta que es para ti." termina de decir mirando a la latina, que observa la escena con los ojos desorbitados y una tímida sonrisa en su cara. Inmediatamente empieza la música y Rachel comienza a cantar:

(Taylor Swift, Enchanted)

/

****There I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles** ** (Allí estaba yo otra vez aquella noche, forzando risas, fingiendo sonrisas)

**Same old tired, lonely place** (En el mismo cansado y solitario lugar)

**Walls of insincerity** (Paredes de mentiras)

**Shifiting eyes and vancancy vanished when I saw your face** (Ojos moviéndose y huecos libres desaparecieron cuando vi tu cara)

**All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you** (Todo lo que puedo decir es que fue encantador conocerte)

/

_Santana escuchaba atenta la canción, Brittany se la había dedicado y quería captar cada palabra del mensaje que estaba enviando. Inmediatamente conecta su mirada con la de la rubia que estaba junto al escenario bailando suavemente y observándola mientras también cantaba. En cuanto sus ojos se encontraron Brittany le regaló una sonrisa hermosa, mientras la canción seguía..._

_/  
><em>

**Your eyes whispered "have we met?"** (Tus ojos susurraron "Nos conocíamos?")

**Across the room your silhouette starts to make it's way to me** (A través de la habitación, tu silueta empieza a hacer su camino hacia mi)

**The playful conversation starts **(La divertida conversación empieza)

**Counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy** (Notando todas tus miradas rápidas como pasando notas en secreto)

**And it was enchanting to meet you **(Y fue encantador conocerte)

**All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you **(Todo lo que puedo decir es que estuve encantada de conocerte)

/

**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go** (Esta noche saltan chispas, no la dejes marchar)

**I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home** (Me siento maravillada, sonrojada durante todo el camino a casa)

**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew** (Estaré por siempre preguntándome si sabes)

**I was enchanted to meet you **(Que estuve encantada de conocerte)

/

**The lingering question kept me up** (Una misma pregunta me mantuvo despierta)

**2am, who do you love? **(hasta las dos de la mañana, ¿A quién amas?)

**I wonder till I'm wide awake **(Me pregunté hasta que me despierte)

**Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door** (Ahora estoy yendo y viniendo, deseando que estuvieras en mi puerta)

**I'd open up and you would say,** (Y que cuando la abriera dijeras)

**It was enchanted to meet you **(fue encantador conocerte)

**All I know is I was enchanted to meet you **(Todo lo que puedo decir es que estuve encantada de conocerte)

/

**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go **(Esta noche saltan chispas, no la dejes marchar)

**I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home** (Me siento maravillada, sonrojada durante todo el camino a casa)

**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew** (Estaré por siempre preguntándome si sabes)

**This night is flawless, don't you let it go** (Esta noche es perfecta, no la dejes marchar)

**I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone** (Me siento maravillada, bailando yo sola)

**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew **(Estaré por siempre preguntándome si sabes)

**I was enchanted to meet you **(Que estuve encantada de conocerte)

/

**This is me praying that this was the very first page **(Aquí estoy rezando para que esta fuera la primera página)

**Not where the story line ends** (Y no donde acaba la historia)

**My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again **(Mis pensamientos harán eco de tu nombre hasta que vuelva a verte de nuevo)

**These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon** (Estas son las palabras que guardé mientras me marchaba antes)

**I was enchanted to meet you** (Estuve encantada de conocerte)

**Please don't be in love with someone else** (Por favor, no estés enamorada de nadie más)

**Please don't have somebody waiting on you** (Por favor, no tengas a nadie esperando por ti)

**Please don't be in love with someone else **(Por favor, no estés enamorada de nadie más)

**Please don't have somebody waiting on you** (Por favor, no tengas a nadie esperando por ti)

/

_En esta parte los ojos de Brittany mostraban lo que acababa de decir la canción y parecían suplicar por que Santana estuviera sola. A Santana se le dibujó una sonrisa que no podía borrar de su cara y se mordió el labio inferior, la canción era hermosa y le dejaba ver que la rubia también había sentido lo mismo al conocerse. Estaba conmovida, la letra de la canción y la imagen de Brittany eran una ternura, sentía como se estaba derritiendo por dentro, algo completamente extraño en ella. La rubia le acababa de decir cosas fuertes en esta parte, le decía que había estado pensando en ella y que quería que este fuera el comienzo de algo y no el final._

_/  
><em>

**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go** (Esta noche saltan chispas, no la dejes marchar)

**I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home** (Me siento maravillada, sonrojada durante todo el camino a casa)

**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew **(Estaré por siempre preguntándome si sabes)

**This night is flawless, don't you let it go** (Esta noche es perfecta, no la dejes marchar)

**I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone **(Me siento maravillada, bailando yo sola)

**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew **(Estaré por siempre preguntándome si sabes)

**I was enchanted to meet you** (Que estuve encantada de conocerte)

/

**Please don't be in love with someone else** (Por favor, no estés enamorada de nadie más)

**Please don't have somebody waiting on you** (Por favor, no tengas a nadie esperando por ti)

/

La canción termina e inmediatamente Santana se levanta de su silla y camina hacia Brittany que la mira nerviosa. Al llegar a donde estaba toma en sus manos las mejillas de la rubia y las acaricia lentamente sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Mueve su mano derecha hasta la nuca de la chica, se acerca al oído y le susurra sonriendo "fue absolutamente encantador conocerte", mientras empieza a dejar pequeños besos en el recorrido desde el oído hasta la boca. Al llegar a sus labios se detiene por un instante, le mira a los ojos y comienza a besarla tiernamente, primero pequeños besos hasta que la rubia separa sus labios y empiezan a besarse desesperadamente.


	8. Capitulo 6, parte 2

**Hola! Gracias de verdad por los comentarios, no saben como me motiva saber que están ahí y que les gusta la historia, gracias enserio :) beso  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6, parte 2<strong>

_La canción termina e inmediatamente Santana se levanta de su silla y camina hacia Brittany que la mira nerviosa. Al llegar a donde estaba toma en sus manos las mejillas de la rubia y las acaricia lentamente sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Mueve su mano derecha hasta la nuca de la chica, se acerca al oído y le susurra sonriendo "fue absolutamente encantador conocerte", mientras empieza a dejar pequeños besos en el recorrido desde el oído hasta la boca. Al llegar a sus labios se detiene por un instante, le mira a los ojos y comienza a besarla tiernamente, primero pequeños besos hasta que la rubia separa sus labios y empiezan a besarse desesperadamente_

_/  
><em>

Luego de un momento maravilloso Brittany se separa, "Por mucho que me encantaría seguir besándote, si me llega a ver mi jefe voy a estar en problemas, así que vamos a tener que detenernos". "Y si seguimos después en otro sitio?" pregunta Santana sugestivamente.

La bailarina levanta una ceja y la mira directo a sus ojos, era claro lo que estaba buscando la latina y por más que ella también lo deseara no quería que fuera sólo eso. Esta mujer le despertaba muchas cosas, quería conocerla y más importante aún, quería que Santana llegara a conocerla a ella, que le diera la posibilidad de mostrarle que no era sólo una streapper, así que le responde "Mejor podemos tomar un café en algún lugar y conocernos un poco."

"Mmmm..." Santana demora en responder, su cabeza le decía que de ninguna manera se involucrara con esta chica, había venido a cumplir un objetivo, tener sexo con ella y así sacársela de la cabeza, conocerla era justamente lo contrario, sin mencionar que no tenía intensiones de tener una relación con nadie y menos con alguien con esta clase de trabajo.

Brittany se siente dolida al notar el poco entusiasmo de la latina, su suposición de que si aparecía iba a ser para pasar el rato se estaba confirmando, así que le dice casi en un susurro "Ok, no te preocupes, entiendo…", le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla y comienza a alejarse.

Rápidamente Santana reacciona y la sujeta del brazo, no quería que se fuera, trata de justificarse a si misma pensando que lo estaba haciendo sólo para no perder la oportunidad de estar con ella aunque en el fondo es mucho más que eso. Le dice "No, no, no me malinterpretes, me encantaría salir a tomar un café contigo. Es sólo que la próxima es una semana complicada y estaba pensando cual sería el mejor momento para vernos."

Al escuchar esta palabras la sonrisa vuelve al rostro de la bailarina, "Mi día libre son los lunes, el resto de la semana entro a trabajar a las 21hs y salgo a las 3 de la mañana" comenta a la latina. "Bien, veo que no tenemos muchas opciones, va a tener que ser el lunes porque la próxima semana voy a estar saliendo tarde del trabajo, tengo varias audiencias y las tengo que preparar." Responde Santana, hablando más consigo misma que con Brittany.

"Audiencias?" pregunta con curiosidad la bailarina. "Si, audiencias legales, soy abogada" responde la morocha. "Wow, además de hermosa inteligente que combinación letal, es como para intimidarse." dice sinceramente Brittany. Santana se ríe y simplemente comenta "Que puedo decir… la naturaleza fue generosa conmigo", la modestia no era una de sus virtudes.

Mientras tanto seguía pensando como hacer para conseguir acostarse con la rubia pero nada se le ocurría, aquella belleza que tenía parada enfrente no la dejaba pensar claramente, además estaba claro que esa noche no iba a conseguir su objetivo así que saca su celular del bolsillo, se lo da a la rubia y le dice con una sonrisa "Pon tu número así podemos arreglar los detalles de la salida", la bailarina hace lo que le pide y se lo devuelve. Inmediatamente Santana lo agenda y le envía un mensaje de texto para que ella también tenga el suyo.

En eso se acerca un tipo desagradable completamente borracho que había estado como loco mientras Brittany bailaba y agarrándola del brazo le dice que quiere un privado con ella. La rubia cortésmente se suelta del tipo y le contesta que esa noche no iba a hacer privados porque no se sentía muy bien, lo cual era una mentira, no quería que la latina viera que subía a un privado con alguien, la idea la incomodaba.

Santana veía la escena apretando la mandíbula y los puños mientras sentía como la ira se extendía por todo su cuerpo, si ese tipo no se marchaba pronto en cualquier momento iba a explotar y no sería algo agradable de ver. El borracho vuelve a agarrar a la bailarina y antes que Santana reaccionara, Brittany ya le había hecho una seña a uno de los guardias de seguridad y en un segundo un tipo enorme estaba sacando del lugar al borracho.

La latina seguía con los puños apretados y se veía el fuego en sus ojos hasta que Brittany conecta su mirada con la de ella, sus ojos estaban tristes y eso hizo que la morocha se aflojara rápidamente. La rubia le tomo la mano lo que terminó de calmarla como por arte de magia. Nunca nadie había tenido ese efecto en ella, una vez que se enojaba la única forma de calmarse era explotando, pero allí estaba esta rubia que con una mirada y una caricia había hecho desaparecer todo ese enojo.

Brittany se acerca y le dice "Hubiera preferido que no vieras esto, por estas situaciones es que quiero charlar contigo en otro lado. Yo no soy esto, esto es lo que hago para vivir, no lo que soy." Sus ojos estaban completamente tristes y Santana sentía como si le estuvieran oprimiendo el corazón. Le apretó la mano para demostrarle cierto apoyo y dejando salir un suspiro le dijo "No te preocupes, te prometo que vamos a tener ese café." No pensaba lo que estaba diciendo simplemente se le escapó de la boca, le dolía ver a la rubia así y quería hacerla sentir mejor.

Brittany le regaló una gran sonrisa y Santana pudo ver que sus ojos recuperaban ese brillo habitual que parecía iluminar todo el lugar. La latina en ese momento pensó que podía pasarse toda la vida mirando ese hermoso rostro sin cansarse nunca. En eso el tipo de seguridad vuelve y le dice algo a Brittany al oído que la latina no pudo escuchar, la rubia se disculpa con Santana y le dice que luego seguían hablando mientras se va con él. Santana no sabía que había pasado pero obviamente estaba relacionado con el incidente de recién, así que vuelve a donde se encontraba Quinn y se sienta a su lado.

Quinn la mira levantando una ceja y le pregunta "Qué fue todo eso?". "La verdad no se, un idiota vino a molestar y lo sacaron los de seguridad, ahora no se que pasó." contesta la morocha. "Aha, supongo que debe ser algo bastante común que pase eso en este lugar. Por cierto, muy dulce la canción que te dedicó, hasta a mí me dieron ganas de correr a besarla, jajaja".

"Eres una estúpida!, pero si, la verdad que fue muy tierno, no me lo esperaba.", "Guau, desde cuando Santana López tiene corazón? no estarás pensando en tomarte en serio a esa chica, no?, digamos que no pega mucho que la novia de la abogada exitosa sea una streapper.", le dice Quinn a su amiga.

"Nunca dije que la quería para novia!, sólo digo que fue muy tierno lo que hizo, nada más.", "Ok, no te pongas así, lo digo porque soy tu amiga, te quiero y no me gustaría que te metieras en algo en lo que te puedas arrepentir", "Ya lo se Q, ya lo se..."

"En definitiva en qué quedaron? se va a ir contigo esta noche?" vuelve a preguntar la rubia, "No, quiere que salgamos un día de estos a tomar un café y charlemos" responde Santana.

"Uhhh, esta chica te quiere enganchar, seguro se dio cuenta que tienes un buen nivel económico y quiere sacar provecho de eso.", "No creo, me parece que simplemente quiere que vea que no es sólo una streapper. Al fin y al cabo también es una persona."

"Ves?, todavía no saliste con ella y ya te esta ablandando, estas mujeres están acostumbradas a sacar ventaja de las personas San. Crees que no lo ha hecho antes con alguien? Viven de eso, los hombres vienen a pasar el rato con ellas y ellas se aprovechan exprimiendo lo más posible a los que caen.", Quinn no quería ser mala con la bailarina pero realmente le preocupaba que su amiga fuera a caer en una trampa.

Las palabras de Quinn la hicieron dudar, lo último que quería era sentir que la utilizaban aunque realmente no creía que la rubia estuviera haciendo eso, se veía sincera. "No se Q, puede ser que tengas razón o que simplemente le guste y quiere que nos conozcamos un poco. En definitiva pienso salir con ella, mejor dicho, voy a hacer lo necesario para terminar en la cama con ella. Es el motivo por el que estoy aquí y lo sabes." Y con esto la latina dio por terminada esa conversación.

"Qué te pareció Rachel?, ya volviste a hablar con ella?" aprovecha para cambiar el tema. "No, todavía no volvió. La verdad que es increíble, voy a charlar un poco con ella y ver que planes de futuro tiene. Según lo que me diga puede ser que la represente, sin duda alguna tiene mucho potencial." responde Quinn. "Te lo dije" es lo único que comenta la morocha, ya que sus pensamientos seguían en la bailarina.

/

Mientras tanto Brittany estaba en el piso superior hablando con su jefe, desde esa habitación se podía ver todo el lugar. La había mandado llamar porque se había enterado del incidente con el borracho y además había visto desde su ventana el beso que se había dado con la latina. Desde que había empezado a trabajar el sujeto le avanzaba, las miradas lujuriosas que le daba la ponían incómoda. Cada vez que él se le insinuaba, ella le contestaba que tenía novio. La verdad era que más allá del novio a Brittany le desagradaba por completo el sujeto, pero necesitaba el trabajo así que tenía que soportarlo y llevarse lo mejor posible.

"Brittany qué carajo pasó ahí abajo?" le grita desde su silla, "primero te veo besándote con una chica en el medio del local y luego me entero que hiciste sacar por la gente de seguridad a un cliente, por el simple motivo de que quería un privado contigo! Te recuerdo que eso es parte de tu trabajo." Le dice claramente enojado a la bailarina.

"Ya lo se Artie, pero también es cierto que tengo el derecho de decir que no y ese tipo estaba completamente borracho por lo que era fácil darse cuenta que iba a ser un problema." Responde la rubia.

"Puede ser, puede ser... espero que no haya tenido nada que ver en tu decisión esa chica, qué fue esa escena con ella?" vuelve a insistir "no es que me moleste que beses a otra mujer, al contrario, esa clase de shows les encanta a los clientes, pero no es que tienes novio?" pregunta con cierta malicia en sus palabras.

"No fue nada, ella también es una clienta, la semana pasada tuvo un privado conmigo y parece que le gustó. Simplemente me besó y no quise hacer un escándalo de eso, no fue importante." mintió la chica, no quería que Artie supiera que le gustaba, no confiaba en él y podría desubicarse con esa información.

"Mmmm… desde acá arriba parecía que lo estabas disfrutando" dijo él poco convencido. "En fin, vuelve a tu trabajo y no quiero más problemas. Y te vuelvo a recordar que los privados son parte del trabajo, tu te quedas con una parte del dinero y el negocio con otra, así que no nos sirve que te pasas toda la noche diciendo que no. Esta claro?", "Este perfectamente claro, pero hoy no me siento bien, así que sólo voy a hacer mis shows, mañana hago privados."

"Ok Brittany, pero sólo por hoy y porque me caes bien" le dice Artie lamiéndose los labios y con una mirada que parecía desvestir a la rubia. "Sólo por hoy, gracias" responde la bailarina mientras sale de la oficina con una cara de asco que no podía disimular. Se dirige directo al camerino para encontrarse con su amiga para que la ayude a pensar que hacer, no podía pasarse el resto de la noche charlando con la latina o iba a tener problemas.

Al llegar suspira aliviada al encontrar a su amiga allí, "gracias a dios que estas a acá Rach, el idiota de Artie me estuvo molestando porque vio el beso con Santana y porque hice sacar a un borracho que quería un privado conmigo", le cuenta a su amiga, "ahora no puedo salir y quedarme hablando con ella o va a sospechar que pasa algo, pero necesito terminar de hablar y explicarle por qué no me puedo quedar ahí. Necesito que me ayudes Rach."

Rachel miraba la cara de preocupación de su amiga mientras pensaba una solución, "que te parece si le digo que venga a hablar contigo acá? Además quiero hablar con Quinn sobre mi show, es representante y quiero saber que le pareció."

"Estas loca? Si alguien la llega a ver entrar al camerino el problema en el que me meto sería enorme. El lugar más inocente es el baño, dile que la voy a estar esperando ahí, si alguien nos ve no queda sospechoso.", "Si, tienes razón, no se que estaba pensado. Bueno, voy a hablar con ellas." Le responde la pequeña cantante a su amiga y sale de la habitación. Luego de unos segundos Brittany también sale y se dirige al baño para esperar a la latina.

/

Santana se estaba poniendo ansiosa, no había señales de la bailarina y por más que charlara con su amiga, era con la otra rubia con la que quería estar. En ese aparece Rachel que se acerca a ella y le dice "Brittany te está esperando en el baño, el jefe se pudo pesado y para evitar problemas no quiere venir a hablar acá." Sin más demora la latina se para y camina hacia el baño.

Rachel aprovecha y se sienta en el lugar donde antes estaba Santana para charlar con Quinn. "Bueno, qué te pareció mi actuación?" preguntó nerviosa la pequeña morocha. Quinn sonríe ante la actitud de la chica y le responde "Sinceramente tienes mucho talento Rachel, se puede notar a simple vista. Por qué estas trabajando en un lugar como este?"

"Porque el horario me permite hace otras cosas en el día y necesito un trabajo estable para pagar las cuentas como todo el mundo. Siempre estoy yendo a audiciones y he tenido algún que otro papel en algún pequeño musical, pero no es nada fácil. Con este trabajo puedo ir a las audiciones y si nada surge tengo algo fijo para mantenerme." Responde sinceramente la cantante.

"Entiendo y tienes representante?" pregunta Quinn. La cara de Rachel se ilumina, era claro que la rubia pensaba que tenía posibilidades y eso la ilusionaba, "no, no tengo" responde. "Bueno, si te interesa yo puedo ser tu representante. Conozco mucho de Broadway, tengo contactos y puedo conseguirte mejores audiciones, obviamente firmaríamos un contrato y todas esas cosas."

"En serio? Claro que me interesa, sería fantástico!" Responde la morocha súper emocionada tomando las manos de la rubia, esto podría cambiarle la vida, Quinn conocía del ambiente y creía en ella, podría abrirle puertas que eran inaccesibles hasta ahora, estaba feliz y entusiasmada. "Cuando empezamos?" pregunta acelerada.

Quinn no pudo evitar sentir como una electricidad recorria su cuerpo cuando la cantante la tocó y suavemente retiró sus manos. "Jajaja, tranquila, dame tu teléfono y te llamo para discutir sobre el contrato y contarte que posibles audiciones podemos conseguir" responde la rubia, se sentía muy cómoda hablando con Rachel, no podía negar que le parecía hermosa pero no quería pensar en eso. Quería representarla y no le gustaba mezclar negocios con placer, además no la conocía y no sabía cual era la situación sentimental de la chica, ni sus preferencias de género, así que iba a alejar de su cabeza cual idea que no fuera sobre trabajo.

Rachel inmediatamente le dio su número de teléfono y después siguieron charlando de todo un poco, tratando de conocerse mejor, se notaba que disfrutaban mutuamente de la compañía. En particular, hablan de los trabajos que había conseguido la cantante y a qué audiciones había ido. Por su parte Quinn le contaba que clientes tenía y cual era su experiencia. La morocha estaba impresionada, Quinn tenía clientes famosos, casi se muere del corazón cuando le dijo que era representante de Kurt Hummel, ella era una gran admiradora de él y esperaba poder conocerlo algún día a través de Quinn.

/

Santana llega al baño y al entrar ve a Brittany arreglándose el maquillaje frente al espejo. Al verla la rubia le sonríe y tomándola de la mano la guía hacía uno de los cubículos. La latina no podía evitar pensar lo que había hecho la última vez que estuvo en ese baño, había tenido sexo con Lola y por algún motivo se sentía incómoda estando con Brittany ahí, como si hubiera hecho algo malo.

"Perdón que te traiga acá, no se si Rachel te dijo, pero tuve problemas con mi jefe y no podía volver a pasarme rato charlando contigo. Así que quería explicarte y despedirme, enserio me encantaría poder verte fuera de este lugar. No voy a molestarte con mensajes o llamadas pero me gustaría que te comunicaras para vernos." Le dice tímidamente la bailarina, estaba nerviosa, no sabía en que iba a terminar todo esto pero desde que la conoció no había parado de pensar en ella así que no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad.

Los nervios de la rubia le daban ternura a la latina que no podía evitar sonreír ante la imagen "Ya te dije que íbamos a tomar esa café y siempre cumplo mi palabra. Pero antes de irte quiero una despedida apropiada, hasta se podría decir un incentivo para ese café." Dice con una mirada pícara la morocha mientras se acerca a la bailarina.

Brittany traga saliva al ver a la morocha acercarse mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras sus ojos se clavaban en la boca de la rubia. Esa latina era demasiado sexy como para poder contenerse, sin dudarlo la rubia también avanzó y sus bocas se encontraron en un beso. La temperatura empezaba subir, las manos de ambas recorrían cada parte del cuerpo de la otra y las bocas estaban descontroladas besando y mordiendo todo a su paso. La respiración de las dos empezaba a entrecortarse y se podía escuchar pequeños gemidos provenientes de ese cubículo.

De pronto alguien entra al baño preguntando "Britt estás ahí? En 10 minutos tenemos que salir a bailar". Tratando de recuperar el aliento la rubia responde "Si, ya voy, no te preocupes." Se separa de la latina mientras se acomoda la ropa, antes de salir del cubículo se muerde el labio, la mira a los ojos y le dice "Me encantas!" con eso le da un pequeño beso en los labios y se va.

Santana queda sin reaccionar con una sonrisa de tonta en su cara, esa chica la volvía loca. Estaba completamente excitada, era imposible no estarlo con esa mujer cerca, como pudo trató de calmarse un poco y salir del baño. Esa rubia era especial, no había dudas de eso, volvió a donde estaba su amiga que aún seguía charlando con Rachel.

Al llegar donde estaban las chicas ambas la miraron y notaron las mejillas coloradas y la camisa un poco desalineada de la latina. Las risas fueron inevitables y Quinn le dice "Veo que tuvieron una charla interesante en el baño...", Rachel no pudo contenerse y soltó una carcajada.

"Bueno, basta de burlas simplemente estábamos hablando" se defiende la latina "si ustedes ya terminaron lo mejor sería irnos Quinn.", "Si, me parece bien, hoy fue un día largo y estoy muy cansada. En estos días te llamo Rachel." contesta Quinn.

"Ok, voy a estar esperando ese llamado, fue un placer conocerte Quinn" le dice la cantante a la rubia y le da un abrazo que la sorprende pero que devuelve sin pensar. Santana mira asombrada el intercambio, no tenía idea que había pasado entre ellas pero le llamaba la atención tanto cariño.

Luego de saludar a Quinn se acerca a Santana y también la abraza, antes de separarse le dice "Muchas gracias por traer a tu amiga, te debo un favor." "No te preocupes, en algún momento te lo voy a cobrar." Le responde sonriendo a la cantante, antes de irse se da vuelta y le dice "Dile a Brittany que le mando un beso y que estaremos en contacto." y con esas palabras se va con su amiga.


	9. Capitulo 7

**Hola, este capítulo no tiene mucha acción pero bueno... así es la vida también, no siempre pasan cosas interesantes, jajaja. Un beso a todas!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7<strong>

_Luego de saludar a Quinn se acerca a Santana y también la abraza, antes de separarse le dice "Muchas gracias por traer a tu amiga, te debo un favor." "No te preocupes, en algún momento te lo voy a cobrar." Le responde sonriendo a la cantante, antes de irse se da vuelta y le dice "Dile a Brittany que le mando un beso y que estaremos en contacto." y con esas palabras se va con su amiga._

_/  
><em>

Al día siguiente Santana se levanta tarde, era sábado así que podía quedarse en la cama todo lo que quisiera. Al despertarse se da cuenta que una vez más había soñado con la bailarina, seguía sin poder sacársela de la cabeza. Resopla fastidiada, aquella situación tenía que terminarse de una vez, iba a mover sus fichas para conseguir su objetivo.

Desde que se levantó estaba cantando inconscientemente la canción que Brittany le había dedicado, ese gesto había tenido un gran impacto en ella aunque no quisiera reconocerlo. Todavía podía ver el rostro de la rubia mientras le cantaba, su mirada dulce cuando le daba a entender que quería llegar a conocerla, sus nervios al no saber si Santana estaba con alguien.

Luego de un rato de no hacer nada empieza a ordenar su casa, se hace algo de comer y revisa cosas del trabajo, pero en todo momento hay varias preguntas que le dan vueltas en la cabeza _qué __hago? __La __llamo, __le __escribo? __Qué __le __digo?_ Cada 5 minutos agarra su celular para comunicarse con la bailarina pero lo vuelve a dejar sin hacerlo.

No sabía que hacer, por un lado quería tomar ese café con la rubia y conocerla mejor, pero de inmediato su cabeza le decía que no, que solamente se sacara las ganas y la olvidara. La batalla la estaba ganando la cabeza, iba a presionar un poco a la bailarina para conseguir lo que quería.

/

A todo esto eran las 5 de la tarde, Brittany hacía rato que estaba dando vueltas en su casa y no paraba de revisar el celular cada 3 minutos. Lo único que tenía en su cabeza era a esa hermosa latina, no quería ser ella la que se comunicara pero la ansiedad la estaba matando.

Rachel que la venía observando desde hacía rato le dice "Por favor Britt! No has parado de mirar ese teléfono en todo el día, por qué no la llamas tú si estas tan desesperada?", "No se de que estás hablando Rach" responde la rubia tratando de disimular.

"Estoy hablando de la morocha sexy que te tiene idiota! De eso estoy hablando…" dice revoleando los ojos la cantante. "Es que no quiero que piense que estoy desesperada! Me gustaría que se comunicara ella para vernos y poder dejar de sentirme tan ansiosa e insegura."

"Por qué insegura?" pregunta Rachel. "Porque es hermosa, inteligente, tiene una carrera. Te dije que es abogada?", "Si Britt, como mil veces.", "Bueno, que posibilidades hay que una mujer así se fije en alguien como yo y quiera conocerme en lugar de sólo tener sexo y pasar el rato?"

"Jaja, B suena como si ya quisieras casarte con ella y apenas la conoces, no te pusiste a pensar que tal vez de tu parte también sea sólo atracción?" Brittany se queda pensando en la pregunta de su amiga y le contesta "No, no es sólo atracción, no puedo definir que es pero es algo mucho más intenso lo que siento cuando la veo."

"No quiero ser aguafiestas pero dónde entra tu novio en esto? Porque suponiendo que ella quisiera conocerte como tu esperas, no creo que le guste enterarse que tienes novio." para Brittany su noviazgo era un problema que no sabía como enfrentar, Taylor no la hacía feliz pero no tenía las fuerzas para terminar con eso. "Mmmm, no he pensado aún en eso Rach. Supongo que me ocuparé del tema cuando vea que ella realmente tiene interés."

"Piensa bien lo que haces Britt, no vayas a arruinar algo lindo por esa basura de novio que tienes." dice finalmente la cantante. La rubia no quería seguir hablando más del tema con su amiga porque la estaba poniendo nerviosa con tantas preguntas que no podía responder, así que se va a su dormitorio.

Por enésima vez mira su celular y decide enviarle un mensaje a la latina, nada muy comprometedor, sólo un saludo y preguntarle como está. En ese momento que esta por escribir recibe un mensaje. Su rostro se ilumina al ver que era de Santana y lo abre rápidamente para leerlo.

**Hola hermosa, no dejo de pensar en ti, tus besos son adictivos y necesito más. Cómo hago para tenerte? - S**

Brittany queda dura leyendo y releyendo el mensaje, ahí estaba la latina mostrando claramente lo que quería. La bailarina suspira y le responde.

**Y el café que me prometiste? - B**

**Lo podemos tomar en la cama ;) - S**

Bueno, esta vez si que había sido directa, la rubia no sabía como contestarle, no es que no quisiera estar con ella porque realmente lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas pero quería ser algo más que sólo un entretenimiento para la latina. Como demoraba en responder recibe otro mensaje.

**Estas ahí? – S**

Era el momento de que ella también fuera directa, debía dejarle las cosas claras a la morocha y que ella decidiera que hacía después. Así que le contesta.

**Si estoy, como te dije quiero conocerte antes. No soy una prostituta ni me gusta tener sexo con cualquiera, si te di esa impresión fue un error. – B**

Santana queda en blanco mirando su celular, la bailarina le había puesto los puntos sobre las íes y no sabía como responderle. Por un lado le gustó su actitud, le estaba demostrando que no era fácil pero por otro le estaba haciendo más difícil conseguir lo que quería, finalmente le responde.

**No quise ofenderte, nunca pensé que lo fueras. Pero no me voy a disculpar por querer ir a la cama contigo, menos después del privado y de lo que pasó en el baño. Además estoy segura que también lo deseas. – S**

Brittany no pudo evitar reírse al leer el mensaje, la seguridad que mostraba siempre Santana era una de las cosas que la atraía de ella. Además lo que decía era cierto ella también la deseaba y era consciente de que lo que quería la morocha no tenía nada de malo pero quería tomar las cosas con calma.

**No dije que no lo deseara, sólo quiero ir despacio y conocerte. Para serte sincera esto me da un poco de miedo – B**

**Ok preciosa entiendo, voy a llevar mi álbum de fotos de la niñez a ese café así nos conocemos rápido, jaja ;) – S**

**Jajaja, eres una tonta! Aunque me encantaría ver tus fotos de pequeña. Por cierto, si tan apurada estás espero verte pronto entonces… - B**

Santana sonríe al ver el mensaje, podía imaginarse el rostro dulce de la rubia mientras lo leía. No tenía dudas de que esa chica le encantaba y aunque no quisiera admitirlo era mucho más que atracción sexual pero ni siquiera se permitía pensar en eso.

**Qué te parece mañana? Se que hablamos del lunes pero no creo que pueda esperar tanto para verte – S**

A Brittany le dio un salto el corazón cuando leyó el mensaje, ella tampoco podía esperar más para volver a verla así que estaba más que contenta en poder adelantar el encuentro.

**Perfecto! Yo tampoco puedo esperar para verte, que te parece a las 17hs? – B**

**Genial, envíame la dirección así paso a buscarte. - S**

La bailarina le manda la dirección y se despide de la latina, su rostro tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Estaba contenta, ilusionada, sentía que esa mujer era especial y quería saber todo sobre ella.

/

Por otro lado Quinn había pasado la tarde haciendo llamadas y averiguando sobre audiciones para musicales. Había conseguido un par de datos muy interesantes y quería comentárselos a Rachel. Además también había hablado con su abogado para que preparara el contrato y mañana lo iba a tener pronto. De sus averiguaciones se enteró que la próxima semana había una fiesta donde iban a estar todos los grandes personajes del ambiente así que era la oportunidad perfecta para ir con Rachel y empezar a darla a conocer.

Rachel estaba terminando de aprontarse para irse con Brittany al trabajo cuando recibe la llamada de Quinn. Se muerde el labio nerviosa cuando ve en su celular quien la estaba llamando. Esa rubia la había cautivado completamente, no sólo era hermosa sino que la había pasado de maravillas charlando con ella pero no quería pensar en eso. Si iba a ser su representante quería mantenerse estrictamente en lo profesional, esta podía ser una oportunidad única y no la pensaba arruinar. A pesar de tener muy claras sus prioridades no pudo evitar sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago al atender y escuchar su voz.

"Hola Rach, estuve haciendo varias llamadas hoy y seguramente mañana tenga pronto el contrato. Además tengo un par de audiciones a las que quiero que vayas y la semana que viene hay una fiesta con gente del ambiente a la que me gustaría llevarte." Dice Quinn sin darle tiempo a la cantante a reaccionar.

Primero que nada había quedado derretida al escuchar que le decía Rach, en los labios de esa rubia sonaba extremadamente sensual. Luego de un breve silencio contesta "Wow Quinn, si que eres eficiente. Ayer nos conocimos y hoy ya tienes todas esas noticias, no puedo explicarte lo contenta que me pone escucharte." Se podía notar en su voz que estaba sonriendo.

Quinn se muerde el labio sin darse cuenta al escuchar esas palabras, era una tontería y obviamente estaba relacionado con el trabajo pero no pudo evitar sentir un cosquilleo, "Me alegra oír eso, estoy segura que vas a llegar a ser una gran artista. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo y trabajo, confía en mí."

"Confío en ti, en realidad casi no te conozco pero por algún motivo confío en ti. Puedo sentir que te vas a convertir en alguien muy importante en mi vida." Aquellas palabras escaparon de su boca sin darse cuenta y al oírlas la rubia sintió como el corazón latía más fuerte. A qué se refería la cantante con esto, Quinn prefirió ignorar el comentario y solamente se rió para luego cambiar de tema, "Te parece que nos veamos mañana? Así ya vemos el contrato y te cuento de las audiciones."

"Me parece perfecto, mándame la dirección y la hora, y ahí estaré.", luego se despidieron y cortaron. Rachel había quedado con una sonrisa imposible de borrar de su cara, a pesar de conocerla muy poco ya la admiraba, era hermosa, elegante, inteligente y absolutamente encantadora, sin mencionar que por lo poco que había visto era muy buena en su trabajo también.

Rachel sale corriendo al dormitorio de su amiga para contarle todo lo que había hablado con Quinn. Brittany estaba feliz por ella, le deseaba lo mejor, se podía ver lo emocionada que estaba la cantante con todo esto. Al terminar le cuenta lo que había sucedido con Santana y la pequeña morocha le dice "Me parece muy bien que le hayas aclarado las cosas pero de todas formas te pido que tengas cuidado Britt, es obvio lo mucho que te gusta esta chica y no estoy muy segura de sus intenciones, no quisiera verte sufrir",

"Lo se Rach, gracias por preocuparte." contesta la rubia. "Lo mismo para ti porque no creas que no veo como brillan tus ojos cuando hablas de Quinn.", "Estás loca? Va a ser mi representante, nada más!", contesta la cantante tratando de convencerse más a si misma que a su amiga.

El resto del día pasó sin mayores novedades, Rachel y Brittany fueron a trabajar mientras la latina recibió en su casa a su amigo Puck que fue a tomar unas cervezas y charlar un rato. Quinn por otro lado prefirió quedarse tranquila en su casa y mirar una película, siempre había sido bastante solitaria y disfrutaba de su espacio donde simplemente podía ser ella sin tener que mostrarse perfecta todo el tiempo.

Santana no podía evitar pensar en la bailarina a cada rato y en que se iban a ver al día siguiente, mientras que a Brittany le pasaba lo mismo que a ella. Por otro lado Rachel no podía evitar pensar en la hermosa rubia que se convertiría mañana en su representante mientras Quinn estaba igual sin quitar de su cabeza a su futura nueva clienta. Ninguna de las cuatro quería pensar mucho en lo que estaban sintiendo y simplemente luchaban para quitar de sus mentes esos pensamientos. Aunque ninguna de ella lo conseguía…


	10. Capitulo 8

**Hola! Perdón por no actualizar antes, estuve con algunos problemas, además me había trancado con esta historia y no estaba convencida de cómo quería seguirla.  
><strong>

**A decir verdad, volví a retomarla por todos los reviews que dejaron, muchas gracias a todas las que siguen la historia! y como hay gente que sigue leyendola prometo no dejarla abandonada, aunque no puedo asegurar que vaya a actualizar muy seguido :(  
><strong>

**Gracias de nuevo por leer mi historia...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Santana no podía evitar pensar en la bailarina a cada rato y en que se iban a ver al día siguiente, mientras que a Brittany le pasaba lo mismo que a ella. Por otro lado Rachel no podía evitar pensar en la hermosa rubia que se convertiría mañana en su representante mientras Quinn estaba igual sin quitar de su cabeza a su futura nueva clienta. Ninguna de las cuatro quería pensar mucho en lo que estaban sintiendo y simplemente luchaban para quitar de sus mentes esos pensamientos. Aunque ninguna de ella lo conseguía…<em>

**Capítulo**_** 8**_

Brittany llevaba rato dando vueltas como una loca por el apartamento, estuvo horas tratando de decidir que ponerse hasta que finalmente le pidió ayuda a Rachel. No quería verse demasiado sensual pero si linda para la latina. Al final fue la cantante quien eligió la ropa decidiéndose por un bonito vestido que la hacía lucir radiante y fresca.

Cuando terminó de aprontarse todavía faltaba casi una hora para que la latina la pasara a buscar, necesitaba calmarse un poco así que se dedicó a ayudar a su amiga que más tarde se reuniría con Quinn para charlar de su carrera. Ninguna de las dos podía disimular su nerviosismo pero no querían hablar directamente de sus encuentros para no ponerse peor, así que simplemente se enfocaban en las tareas previas.

De pronto sonó el timbre, "Ya vino!" gritó Brittany y salió corriendo agarrando su bolso y atravesando la puerta sin siquiera contestar por el intercomunicador. Al salir le grita a su amiga "Suerte en tu cita Rach." A lo que la cantante le contesta "Que no es una cita Brittany!" pero la rubia ya no la podía oír.

Mientras tanto Santana había llegado a la calle donde vivía Brittany y había estacionado frente a su edificio, estuvo todo el día ansiosa por este encuentro, no sabía que esperar pero no podía negar que se moría de ganas de volver a ver a la bailarina. Se miró en el espejo retrovisor por última vez antes de bajarse del auto cuando notó a un muchacho esperando en la puerta del edificio donde vivía la rubia. Cuando estaba abriendo la puerta del coche ve como aparece Brittany en la entrada del edificio y como el chico que estaba ahí la abraza y la besa en los labios.

Fue como si le hubieran dado un golpe en el estómago al ver aquello, no lo podía creer, había accedido a ir a tomar un café con la chica, se había arreglado, había estado todo el día esperando este momento y la rubia se había burlado de ella. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y tuvo que hacer fuerza para poder tragar, se sentía humillada. No podía soportar estar un minuto más ahí así que inmediatamente encendió el auto y se fue.

La sorpresa de Brittany al llegar a la puerta y encontrarse con Taylor en lugar de Santana había sido mayúscula y por dentro no paraba de maldecir por salir corriendo en lugar de preguntar primero quién era. Había quedado congelada y no atinó a nada cuando el muchacho la abrazó y la beso apasionadamente al verla. Cuando reaccionó y se separó de su novio escuchó como un auto arrancaba a toda velocidad pero no pudo ver quien manejaba.

"Qué estas haciendo acá Taylor?" preguntó la rubia, "Cómo que estoy haciendo? Vine a ver a mi novia." Contesta el muchacho irritado. "Pero podrías haberme avisado, justo estaba saliendo. No tengo tiempo ahora, me tengo que ir."

"Y a dónde se supone que vas tan arreglada?" pregunta con desconfianza Taylor al ver lo bonita que estaba la bailarina. "Iba a tomar un café con una amiga, que tuvo una pelea con el novio y está deprimida. Además no estoy tan arreglada, es simplemente un vestido." Dijo quitándole importancia al asunto la rubia.

"Bueno y por qué no te olvidas de tu amiga y pasas un rato con tu novio mejor, no querrás que te pase lo mismo que a ella por descuidarme, no?" dice con una sonrisa el muchacho.

Brittany no puede evitar girar sus ojos ante ese comentario y le contesta "De ninguna manera Taylor, no la voy a dejar plantada. Además ya se me está haciendo tarde, así que nos vemos en otro momento mejor." Le da un pequeño beso en los labios mientras empieza a caminar hace la calle, pero el chico la sujeta del brazo. "Qué carajo te pasa? Vengo a verte y tú simplemente sales corriendo, esta no es forma de tratar a tu novio!" le grita mientras la sacude del brazo.

La rubia respira profundo y cierra sus ojos tratando de calmarse, no tenía ganas de lidiar con Taylor y menos soportar sus ataques de furia. "Me puedes soltar?, no me pasa nada simplemente estaba saliendo, no es como para hacer una escena de esto, si? Por qué no vienes mañana mejor?"

Finalmente la suelta del brazo y le dice "Ok, mañana vengo y me vas a tener que compensar por lo de hoy, así que trata de no tener más reuniones, escuchaste?" Un frío recorrió el cuerpo de la bailarina al escuchar eso, de un tiempo a esta parte tener sexo con su novio le resultaba cada vez más insoportable, él no se preocupaba de que ella disfrutara, solamente se interesaba en sacarse las ganas y cuando lo conseguía se iba o se dormía.

"Ok, mañana nos vemos." Le contesta dejándole un pequeño beso en los labios y mientras camina hasta la calle donde detiene un taxi, el muchacho la mira fastidiado mientras ella se sube y le grita "Más te vale que mañana no tengas ninguna excusa." Mientras tanto el taxista la miraba esperando que le dijera una dirección pero a la rubia no se le ocurría nada ya que simplemente se subió para escaparse de Taylor. Al final le dijo que arrancara y la dejara a un par de cuadras, en un parque cercano.

Al llegar al parque decide caminar un rato para tranquilizarse, el encuentro con Taylor la había dejado con los nervios de punta y de mal humor. Sólo pensar en verlo mañana y sabiendo las intensiones que tenía le revolvía el estómago. Ella ya no estaba enamorada (si es que alguna vez lo estuvo) y se sentía forzada a tener sexo con él. Odiaba ser tan débil, de sólo pensar en la reacción del chico si le decía que ya no quería estar con él se aterrorizaba. Sabía que quería terminar esa relación, el problema era que no se sentía capaz de poder hacerlo, se sentía atrapada.

Luego de caminar un poco se sienta en un banco y llama a Rachel para averiguar si Santana había llegado. Cuando contesta la cantante, Brittany le cuenta rápidamente todo lo ocurrido. La morocha no podía creer la mala suerte de su amiga, pero le dice que Santana todavía no había llegado así que tal vez no todo estaba arruinado. Más tranquila Brittany decide volver a su apartamento a esperar a la latina que ya estaba retrasada. El sólo pensar en Santana hacía que apareciera una sonrisa en su rostro, se moría de ganas de verla.

* * *

><p>Luego de terminar de hablar con su amiga, Rachel toma sus cosas y sale del apartamento, ya era hora de dirigirse al café donde había quedado de encontrarse con Quinn. Estaba extremadamente nerviosa, no podía explicar completamente lo que sentía pero desde el primer momento que la vio tuvo la sensación de que esa rubia iba a cambiar su vida. No podía evitar sentir que esta reunión sería un momento decisivo para el resto de su vida y eso la ponía súper ansiosa. Ya había llegado al lugar de encuentro así que cerró los ojos por un momento, respiró profundo y abrió la puerta del café.<p>

Quinn había llegado unos minutos antes y la esperaba sentada en una mesa, estaba leyendo el contrato que había preparado para Rachel para asegurarse que estuviera perfecto. Cuando termina levanta la vista y ve que ahí estaba la cantante, parada frente a ella mirándola con una sonrisa dulce en su rostro.

"Hola Quinn, cómo estás?" pregunta Rachel mientras se sienta frente a la rubia.

"Muy bien y tu Rachel?"

"Muy bien, gracias. La verdad que estoy bastante nerviosa, se que es una tontería pero siento que hoy puede empezar a cambiar mi vida… que tú vas a cambiar mi vida."

La joven representante sintió como inmediatamente su rostro se sonrojaba por las palabras de Rachel y otra vez las mariposas en su estómago volvían a la vida. Quería mantenerse profesional así que aclaró su garganta y comenzó a hablar "Bueno, que te parece si empezamos? Podemos primero leer el contrato a ver si te parece bien, y luego te cuento de las audiciones y de cómo quiero que trabajemos, te parece?"

"Wow, me encanta la gente enfocada, veo que no soy la única perfeccionista en la mesa, jajaja. Me parece perfecto, pero primero quiero pedir un café." Responde la chica mientras le hace señas a un camarero para que se acerque.

"Jajaja, tienes razón, perdón. Cuando me concentro en algo simplemente desaparece todo lo demás y ahora me estoy concentrado en ti." En cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca se dio cuenta de su error y trató de corregirlo de inmediato, "…en tu carrera quiero decir".

Rachel se quedó sin respiración cuando escuchó esas palabras y la inmediata corrección de Quinn le hizo sentir algo feo, ¿pero qué era eso? ¿decepción? No tenía motivos para sentirse decepcionada, con suerte iba a lograr que se convirtiera en su representante, nada más, eso se repetía en su cabeza, nada más…

Una vez que llegó su café se concentraron en los negocios, Quinn le pasó el contrato a Rachel para que lo leyera mientras le comentaba cual era su forma de trabajar. La cantante estaba satisfecha con el contrato, era claro y las condiciones eran justas, así que sin más vueltas lo firmó y se lo entregó a la rubia.

"Muchas gracias por la confianza Rachel, te prometo que voy a hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcanza para que te conviertas en una estrella." Le dijo con una sincera sonrisa Quinn.

"Yo se que lo harás, confío en ti y gracias a ti también por creer en mí. No te imaginas lo mucho que esto significa para mí." Se podía ver claramente que Rachel se había emocionado, pero no quería mostrarse como una chica dramática así que respiró profundo y cambió el tema, "bueno, ahora cuéntame de esas audiciones de las que me hablaste por teléfono".

Y así siguieron en aquel café por varias horas más, hablando de los planes que tenía Quinn para la cantante, mientras cada tanto en la conversación alguna hacía algún comentario sobre su vida y lentamente se iban conociendo un poco más.

* * *

><p>Decir que Santana estaba furiosa cuando llegó a su casa sería una obviedad. Entró dando un portazo para cerrar la puerta, no lo podía creer, había estado todo el camino recriminándose por haber caído en el juego de esa chica que claramente era una falsa. Recordó las palabras de Quinn cuando le advirtió que esas chicas eran unas oportunistas que simplemente se aprovechaban de los que caían en sus juegos y no puedo evitar sentirse una imbécil. Estaba furiosa, con ella por creerle, con Brittany por engañarla, con Quinn por haber tenido razón y con el mundo por ser una mierda.<p>

Daba vueltas en su casa mientras se le caían lágrimas de impotencia y rabia, no quería seguir pensando así que sacó su celular y llamó a Puck. "Hola hermosa" contesta el muchacho. "Hola Puck, estás ocupado? Quieres venir a tomar algo y después nos vamos de fiesta? Hoy quiero olvidarme de todo y terminar en la cama con una linda chica." dice la latina. "Guau, eso suena a un plan perfecto. En una hora estoy en tu casa. Bye" responde su amigo y cuelga.

Perfecto piensa la morocha, no pensaba quedarse en su casa sintiéndose una estúpida. Mientras entra a su dormitorio para cambiarse y ponerse algo mucho más provocador para la noche, se pone a pensar a donde podrían ir. De pronto una sonrisa maliciosa se dibuja en su rostro, tenía la idea perfecta. No hay nada peor que Santana López enojada y cierta rubia lo iba a descubrir.


	11. Capitulo 9

**Hola! voy a tratar de actualizar más seguido ahora que tengo más tiempo libre. Por favor, dejen sus reviews! no me abandonen, jajaja**

**Saludos y espero que les guste el capítulo...**

* * *

><p><em>Perfecto piensa la morocha, no pensaba quedarse en su casa sintiéndose una estúpida. Mientras entra a su dormitorio para cambiarse y ponerse algo mucho más provocador para la noche, se pone a pensar a donde podrían ir. De pronto una sonrisa maliciosa se dibuja en su rostro, tenía la idea perfecta. No hay nada peor que Santana López enojada y cierta rubia lo iba a descubrir.<em>

**Capítulo 9**

Brittany estaba completamente deprimida sentada en el sillón de su apartamento mirando el techo. Rachel hacía horas que se había ido a su encuentro con Quinn y en poco tiempo tendría que irse a trabajar. Le había mandado 7 mensajes de texto a Santana, la había llamado 10 veces sin que la atendiera y le había dejado 4 mensajes en el contestador. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué no había aparecido si parecía estar muy interesada en verla? ¿Sería posible que la hubiera visto con Taylor? No, eso era imposible, apenas había estado unos minutos con el chico en la puerta y se fue enseguida, además durante ese tiempo no había visto acercarse a nadie. ¿Entonces, qué había pasado?

Luego de otro rato en el sillón, miró su celular por enésima vez y se levantó para ir al dormitorio a cambiarse para el trabajo. Con tristeza soltó un suspiro mientras se paraba, había estado tan ilusionada por ese encuentro con la latina que la había cautivado. Se había permitido fantasear con la posibilidad de tener algo con ella, sólo para despertar del sueño de la peor manera. _Seguramente se había arrepentido, lo había pensado mejor y se había dado cuenta de que ella no valía la pena, si, seguramente era eso, qué iba a hacer una hermosa abogada con alguien como ella._ Fue lo que pensó Brittany mientras entraba a su habitación. Aunque por otro lado no podía evitar sentirse preocupada de que le hubiera pasado algo, si por lo menos le hubiera contestado algún mensaje se quedaría más tranquila.

Hoy todo era deprimente ya que ni siquiera estaba Rachel para acompañarla al trabajo, este era el día libre de la cantante y todavía no había vuelto de su encuentro con Quinn, así no había tenido con quien hablar de lo sucedido, además no iba a tener a su amiga en el bar para distraerse así que seguramente no iba a poder dejar de pensar en la latina. Cuando terminó de aprontarse agarró sus cosas y salió del apartamento con la cabeza agachas y con poca voluntad.

* * *

><p>Puck y Santana ya se habían tomado una botella de vino, del cual la latina empezaba a sentir el efecto, y se reían mientras miraban un tonto programa en la televisión. "Bueno San, es hora de ir a buscar chicas, a dónde quieres ir?" pregunta el muchacho. "Ya vas a ver, tu sólo levántate del sillón y vamos." contesta la latina.<p>

Brittany salía del camerino para dar una vuelta por el bar cuando ve una silueta familiar sentada en la barra hablando con Lola. Quedó congelada, no podía ser o si? Se acerca a la barra para ver mejor y nota como Lola estaba coqueteando descaradamente con la chica que se reía de lo que ella le decía. Al verla de perfil no tuvo dudas, era Santana la que estaba frente a ella. Sintió como se quedaba sin aire, no entendía que estaba pasando así que se acercó.

"Lola me podrías servir un vaso de agua?" pregunta la bailarina, Santana quedó inmóvil al escuchar la voz de la rubia a su lado pero no se giró para verla. "Hola San…" dice de nuevo la chica casi en un susurro, estaba vez la morocha se voltea a verla y le contesta con un simple y frío "Hola" pero no puede evitar notar la tristeza en los ojos de la chica.

"Estaba preocupada, pensé que te había pasado algo." Vuelve a hablar la bailarina y hace un silencio esperando a que la morocha diga algo, pero luego de unos segundos se da cuenta que no piensa hacerlo así que sigue y pregunta directamente lo que tanto deseaba saber aunque la respuesta le aterrara, "¿Por qué no apareciste hoy?".

En ese momento vuelve Lola, "Aquí está tu agua" le dice mientras le acerca el vaso y la rubia le agradece volviendo a mirar a la latina que seguía sin responder. Santana no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, la chica parecía realmente dolida, evidentemente era una excelente actriz pensó. Pero no pensaba demostrarle lo que estaba sintiendo, quería hacerla sentir mal y que viera que no tenía ningún efecto en ella, aunque no fuera cierto. Así que le responde "Tuve un día muy complicado y se me olvidó. Lo siento" y se encogió de hombros para luego volver a mirar a Lola con una sonrisa.

Los ojos de Brittany se llenaron de lágrimas al escuchar la respuesta, era claro que no significaba nada para la latina, no tenía ni el más mínimo interés en ella. Se había olvidado de su cita y ni siquiera se preocupó en contestar los mensajes, y para colmo ahora estaba coqueteando con Lola enfrente de ella. Había sido una tonta por ilusionarse, así que simplemente se dio vuelta y se fue directo al camerino antes de que las lágrimas empezaran a caer.

En cuanto entró al camerino comenzó a llorar sin control, era lo que le faltaba para completar su horroroso día. Así que sacó su celular de la cartera y llamó a Rachel, necesitaba el apoyo de su amiga pero luego de que sonara varias veces escuchó la contestadora, así que decidió dejarle un mensaje, "Rach, por favor, cuando escuches este mensaje llámame, no te imaginas lo mal que estoy pasando." Luego de un buen rato llorando se calmó un poco, su autoestima esta por el piso, se sentía una piltrafa pero se dio cuenta que en unos minutos empezaba su show, así que tenía que cambiar la cara y arreglarse el maquillaje. Cuando terminó de arreglarse decidió pasar primero por el baño.

En su camino notó como ni la latina ni Lola estaban en la barra y no pudo evitar el gruñido que salió de su boca, conocía bien a Lola y seguro estaba con Santana en algún rincón oscuro, de sólo pensarlo sentía nauseas, todo se había convertido en una pesadilla. Al entrar al baño escuchó gemidos que provenían de uno de los cubículos y sintió una puntada en el pecho, quería salir corriendo pero antes de irse tenía que saber si sus sospechas eran ciertas, así que esperó hasta ver salir a los ocupantes.

En eso la puerta del cubículo se abrió y salió Lola con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, segundos más tarde salió Santana arreglándose la ropa y con las mejillas coloradas. Brittany estaba arreglándose el maquillaje frente al espejo así que conectó su mirada con la de la morocha que se sorprendió al verla ahí. Ninguna de las 2 desviaba la mirada mientras Lola salía del baño para volver a ocuparse de la barra que había dejado vacía. Santana se dirigió a lavarse las manos mientras seguía mirando a la bailarina que estaba terminando de ponerse brillo en los labios.

Ninguna de las dos decía nada aunque se miraban fijamente, Santana no podía leer la expresión que tenía la rubia, sus ojos no mostraban ningún sentimiento, era como si hubiera levantado un muro de hielo, por su parte la latina se sentía avergonzada de que la rubia la hubiera descubierto con Lola, pero no se iba a permitir demostrarlo, es más, todo el show con Lola había sido para que Brittany lo viera, así que ahora no era momento de arrepentirse.

La bailarina ya estaba saliendo del baño cuando se voltea y le dice a la latina "Por un momento pensé que eras diferente, pero como cualquiera en este lugar sólo vienes por sexo, me das asco." Y con eso sale del baño dejando a una Santana completamente dolida y furiosa por el comentario. Si bien era cierto que había ido por sexo quien era ella para cuestionarla cuando había sido una mentirosa que la había engañado.

Salió hecha una fiera dispuesta a confrontar a la bailarina pero no la pudo encontrar por ningún lado, luego de unos minutos vio como las luces del escenario se prendían y aparecían las bailarinas. Santana no pudo evitar quedar de boca abierta ante la imagen, por más enojada que estuviera aquella mujer era una diosa y era imposible sacarle los ojos de encima. A pesar de haber tenido sexo hace unos minutos no pudo evitar sentirse excitada ante la imagen de Brittany y sus movimientos que lograban que se le hiciera agua la boca.

Brittany veía la reacción que tenía en la morocha, pero se sentía dolida, enojada y decepcionada por la actitud de Santana. Así que cerró los ojos y simplemente siguió moviéndose sabiendo que la estaba provocándola con todo eso.

Santana estaba un poco ebria por todo lo que había tomado y ver a Brittany bailando la había enloquecido, necesitaba sentirla pero seguía enojada y no pensaba cambiar su postura después de lo que había visto cuando la fue a buscar, quería humillarla como ella lo había hecho, así que cuando la rubia regresó al bar luego del baile se le acercó y le dijo "Quiero un baile privado contigo". "¿Qué?" pregunta la bailarina que no podía creer lo que había escuchado, qué carajo se pensaba la latina, la había dejado plantada, no le había contestado los mensajes, hacía un rato la había escuchado tener sexo con Lola en el baño y ahora le estaba pidiendo un privado? Era una descarada total. La miró a los ojos con asco y desprecio, y le contestó con una voz llena de veneno "En tus sueños".

Santana se enfureció más al escuchar la respuesta, no le gustaba que la rechazaran y menos una cualquiera, "¿Qué te pasa, mira que tengo dinero para pagarte y este es tu trabajo, o no?" preguntó con tono despectivo, con lo cual logró herir a la bailarina. "Si, pero yo elijo con quien y no tengo ganas de ir contigo" contraataca la rubia y ahora si que la latina estaba muy cabreada.

"Bueno, entonces vas a tener que explicarme el motivo frente al gerente del lugar, porque tu respuesta no me gusta y me quiero quejar." Brittany quedó dura, no esperaba eso y no quería tener otro problema con Artie, hacía poco había tenido el incidente con el tipo que hizo sacar y no se podía permitir otro problema más. Así que dejó escapar un largo suspiro, la miró a los ojos con mucho desprecio y le dijo "Esta bien, pero te aseguro que esta vez si no cumples las reglas te voy a hacer sacar. NADA de tocar, es solo baile, está claro?", "Perfectamente" responde la latina con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro.

Le paga el privado en la barra a Lola que la mira extrañada levantando una ceja, a lo que la latina responde guiñándole el ojo, mientras sigue a Brittany a la zona de privados. En el camino la rubia no paraba de pensar que iba a hacer, estaba enojadísima con la morocha por todo lo que había pasado y por la forma en que la había tratado así que no pensaba darle el gusto de tocarla pero si quería torturarla un poco así que se iba a encargar de hacerla desear bastante.

Entraron a la pequeña habitación e inmediatamente Santana se sentó mirando a Brittany, recorriéndola de pies a cabeza y disfrutando de la imagen que tenía frente a ella. Por su parte la bailarina la miraba con curiosidad tratando de entender por qué había insistido en ese baile, nada tenía sentido el día de hoy. Finalmente y luego de un suspiro le dice "Lo tienes claro verdad? Tocas y te vas! Sólo mirar".

"Si preciosa, lo que tu quieras" contesta la latina coqueteando y Brittany simplemente gira sus ojos. A todo esto la música ya había empezado y la rubia empieza a bailar en el caño y a quitarse la ropa, siempre mirando a la latina pero sin acercarse. La imagen de Brittany bailando frente a ella sólo en tanga la estaba volviendo loca, así que sin ninguna vergüenza empezó a tocarse.

Por su parte Brittany sintió que su corazón se salteaba un latido cuando vio como la mano de la morocha se perdía bajo su vestido y empezaba a tocarse frente a ella mientras la miraba con los ojos más oscuros que había vista en su vida, absolutamente llenos de deseo. Como no podía ser de otra manera la rubia sintió como su tanga se empapaba. "Pon las manos atrás de tu espalda" le dijo a la latina y esta obedeció. Brittany se bajó de la tarima donde estaba bailando y se sentó sobre la morocha, subió su vestido hasta la cintura y miró la ropa interior de la latina que se veía mojada y la rubia no pudo evitar lamerse los labios ante la imagen.

Luego de levantarle el vestido empezó a contonearse sobre ella buscando rozar sus sexos. Santana soltó un gemido cuando sintió la fricción por primera vez e instintivamente sacó sus manos de la espalda para tocar a la rubia, pero esta se detuvo inmediatamente y con una mirada seria le dijo "Ni se te ocurra o te vas" y Santana volvió a poner sus manos atrás.

"Por qué no me dejas tocarte? Las dos sabemos que lo deseas." dijo la morocha a lo que la bailarina le contestó "No, tu lo deseas, yo sólo siento asco por ti." Por supuesto que era una mentira sugerir que ella no la deseaba pero estaba dolida y enojada con la latina, así que no iba a caer en su juego como la primera vez que la dejó tocarla DEMASIADO.

El comentario hirió a Santana que no estaba acostumbrada a escuchar esas cosas, así que no pudo evitar soltar su veneno. "Por favor! Acaso no fuiste tu quien me dedicó una canción y me pidió para vernos?", Auch, ese había sido un golpe bajo, "Si, esa fui yo, pero fuiste tú la que no apareció así que no se que quieres ahora." respondió levantando la voz Brittany

Ese comentario fue el que la hizo estallar, "Ya basta de idioteces! Te vi besándote con un tipo en la puerta de tu casa cuando te fui a buscar ok, seguramente es tu proxeneta. No te hagas la dolida o la inocente ahora porque no eres más que una oportunista que desgraciadamente tiene un cuerpo como para morirse y evidentemente sabe como utilizarlo. Podrías habernos ahorrado la actuación y simplemente decirme cuanto cobras."

Wow, eso si que fue duro para la rubia que no se lo esperaba, quedó petrificada, esas palabras habían sido asesinas y sintió como su corazón se rompía, la estaba tratando de prostituta pero en el fondo no podía culparla por pensar eso si la había visto con Taylor. Ahora entendía su comportamiento, habían quedado las dos inmóviles mirándose, cuando finalmente Brittany pudo reaccionar, se levantó de la falda de la latina y mientras juntaba sus cosas le dijo casi en un susurro "Yo pensé que eras tu cuando bajé, no espera verlo ahí y lo corrí en cuanto pude, iba a contarte esa historia durante el café pero no me diste la oportunidad."

Santana escuchó la tristeza y sinceridad en las palabras de la rubia, así como también vio en sus ojos lo mucho que la había herido con sus palabras, cuando la rubia la miró por última vez con lágrimas que comenzaban a caer por su rostro, antes de salir de la habitación. Inmediatamente se sintió una basura por lo que había dicho, no le había dado la oportunidad de explicarse, simplemente sacó la conclusión más fácil. Si Brittany hubiera tenido otro trabajo seguramente hubiera reaccionado distinto o por lo menos la habría dejado hablar.

Se tomó un momento para cerrar los ojos y respirar profundo antes de salir ella también de la habitación. No tenía claro que iba a hacer ahora, quería volver a hablar con Brittany pero probablemente ella no quisiera ni verla. Además tampoco sabía para qué quería hablar con ella, era todo muy complicado y su cerebro le decía que simplemente saliera corriendo de ahí y no volviera más, pero había algo que no se lo permitía. ¿Era verdad lo que le había dicho la bailarina o sólo fue otra mentira? Por el dolor que había visto en su rostro no parecía mentira pero no quería bajar sus defensas, estaba confundida.

Se cabeza le daba vueltas, necesitaba ir a su casa, descansar y aclarar sus ideas, el día de hoy había sido un desastre total, y ella lo único que había logrado era empeorarlo con sus reacciones y sus comentarios. Debía tomar distancia y calmarse un poco, si seguía ahí iba a terminar complicando todo aún más. Así que sin siquiera buscar a su amigo para despedirse se fue directamente a su casa a dormir, mañana pensaría más tranquila en lo que pasó y decidiría que hacer, por ahora lo único que quería era que terminara el día.


	12. Capitulo 10

**Hola, ya se que demoro mucho en actualizar pero no me he olvidado de la historia. Ahora ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capítulo así que supongo que no va a pasar tanto tiempo antes de publicarlo.**

**No dejen de escribir sus reviews que son lo que me motiva para seguir. Besos...**

* * *

><p><em>Su cabeza le daba vueltas, necesitaba ir a su casa, descansar y aclarar sus ideas, el día de hoy había sido un desastre total, y ella lo único que había logrado era empeorarlo con sus reacciones y sus comentarios. Debía tomar distancia y calmarse un poco, si seguía ahí iba a terminar complicando todo aún más. Así que sin siquiera buscar a su amigo para despedirse se fue directamente a su casa a dormir, mañana pensaría más tranquila en lo que pasó y decidiría que hacer, por ahora lo único que quería era que terminara el día.<em>

**Capítulo 10**

Mientras tanto Brittany había vuelto a su camerino y estaba llorando desconsoladamente, cuando por suerte la llama Rachel por teléfono, necesitaba hablar con su amiga. Así que le cuenta todo lo que pasó ese día con Santana, a lo que su amiga le contesta "Britt, olvídate de ella, es claro que nunca pudo ver más allá de tu trabajo y no te respeta en lo más mínimo. No vale la pena, olvídala. "

"Lo se Rach, pero duele mucho. Tenía tantas ilusiones de que funcionara, realmente pensé que ella era diferente. Una vez más fui una idiota!" dijo la rubia mientras seguía sollozando.

"No eres ninguna idiota Britt y estoy segura que vas a encontrar a alguien que logre ver lo especial y maravillosa que eres, pero lamentablemente esa persona no es Santana."

"Tienes razón, espero que no vuelva más, no quiero volver a verla. Sólo me recuerda lo porquería que es mi vida y la forma en que me ven los demás, como una cualquiera y nada más. Voy a seguir con mi vida como si nunca la hubiera conocido, al fin y al cabo no fue más que un sueño. Te veo luego en casa, gracias por todo, beso" y con eso termina la llamada. Al otro lado de la línea Rachel no puede evitar preocuparse por su amiga, temiendo que esto la vuelva a hundir en su poca autoestima.

Brittany ya había salido del trabajo y caminaba hacia su apartamento, estaba más tranquila, el aire frío le ayudaba a calmarse y se sentía más fuerte. _No voy a seguir cayendo en relaciones degradantes, ya bastante tengo con Taylor, no voy a permitir que me destraten, estoy cansada de sufrir. Hasta aquí llegaste Santana, ya no me interesas. Al fin y al cabo la cualquiera eres tú, que estuviste con Lola en un baño, no vales la pena_, decía para sí misma la bailarina mientras abría la puerta de su casa y se dirigía a dormir, estaba decidida a sacarse a la latina de la cabeza.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

A la mañana siguiente Santana se despierta con dolor de cabeza gracias a todo el alcohol que tomó la noche anterior. Lentamente empiezan a llegar los recuerdos de todo lo sucedido y con ellos los sentimientos, la decepción, el enojo, la vergüenza y hasta la culpa. Brittany tiene razón, la juzgó por su trabajo sin darle la oportunidad de explicarse.

¿Pero qué debía hacer? ¿Disculparse? ¿Para qué? Ella se había convencido que no quería nada serio con la bailarina, ¿qué sentido tenía perseguirla ahora? Si la rubia aceptaba su disculpa, qué iba a hacer? ¿Cortejarla? Definitivamente eso no estaba en los planes de Santana. Lo mejor era dejar todo como estaba y olvidarse de esa mujer. Sí, eso era exactamente lo que tenía que hacer! Pero entonces ¿por qué se sentía así?

El día fue pasando y con cada hora ambas chicas reforzaban su decisión de no volver a verse, ambas convencidas de que eso era lo mejor. Santana se refugió en su trabajo para olvidarse de todo lo demás, mientras Brittany no tuvo tanta suerte ya que apareció su novio como había dicho ayer. Por supuesto que no tenía ganas de estar con él, pero menos ganas tenía de volver a discutir, ya bastante había soportado el día anterior y todo para que Santana se comportara de esa manera.

Así que hizo lo más sencillo en ese momento y bajo una mirada de reproche de su amiga fue con él a su dormitorio y lo dejó hacer lo que quería. Fue bastante más rudo que de costumbre, tal vez para demostrarle que era él quien mandaba. Cuando por fin se fue, salió corriendo a bañarse, tratando de borrar todo rastro de lo que había pasado, pero se sentía sucia por dentro y eso no lo podía limpiar. Así que simplemente lloró en la ducha, odiando su vida, deseando escapar pero sin saber cómo hacerlo.

.

Ya habían pasado varios días y por suerte Santana no había vuelto al bar, la bailarina se sentía aliviada. Pensaba cada vez menos en ella, se estaba convirtiendo en un triste recuerdo, otro sueño roto. La noche estaba tranquila, estaba volviendo de darle a un tipo un baile privado cuando la ve entrar. Ahí estaba la morocha, caminando hacia la barra donde Lola la esperaba con una sonrisa en su rostro. ¿_Dios, qué te he hecho? Por qué no me das un maldito respiro!_ pensó furiosa la rubia. Mientras seguía su camino hacia la barra para sentarse junto a Rachel en la otra punta de donde estaba Santana, quien inmediatamente le clavó la mirada.

Santana no tenía la menor idea de qué carajo estaba haciendo ahí, había pasado los últimos días tratando de olvidarse de todo, pero no pudo. Así que ahí estaba, sin saber que iba a hacer, si disculparse o no, sin siquiera saber si iba a hablarle. Por la cara de la bailarina, estaba claro que ella no pensaba acercase, sino todo lo contrario. Como era de suponer Lola ya había empezado a coquetearle y le estaba sirviendo tragos, pero Santana no tenía ninguna intensión de volver a emborracharse y repetir el mismo error.

Luego de un rato de estar sentada ahí viendo como las 2 amigas hablaban sin prestarle la menor atención decide que lo mejor es tomar el toro por los cuernos. Así que se levanta, suspira profundo y se dirige a donde estaban, "Hola chicas, ¿cómo están?" saludó. "Bien, hasta ahora" fue la cortante respuesta de Brittany que dejó a Santana y a Rachel sorprendidas.

"Ehhh, no te parece que eso fue un poco grosero?" contesta la morocha con un poco de fastidio en su voz. "No tanto como tratar a alguien de prostituta no te parece?" responde la bailarina, ante la atenta mirada de Rachel que no dejaba de miraba a ambas chicas.

Santana respira profundo, esto definitivamente no estaba saliendo bien, lo último que quería era seguir peleando con la rubia, así que trata de calmarse para seguir hablando "Ok, puede que me merezca eso, es cierto que no te dejé explicarte pero tú tampoco me dijiste que tienes novio, así que no es sólo mi culpa." Acaso eso era una disculpa? Mmm, no era una muy buena pero era lo mejor que Santana iba a dar. Aunque al parecer no era suficiente para Brittany que gira sus ojos y le da vuelta la cara para volver a hablar con Rachel.

La morocha no estaba para nada acostumbrada a ese tipo de trato, además ya se había disculpado, qué más quería la rubia? En un arranque de bronca se para frente a Brittany y le grita "Ey, te estoy hablando no me des vuelta la cara o tu madre no te enseñó modales?"

"¿Quién carajo te piensas que eres para venir a gritarme o a exigirme algo? Estoy harta de tu actitud Santana, te crees que eres el regalo de dios para la humanidad? Pues entérate que no! No eres más que una engreída y caprichosa niñita que piensa que puede tener todo lo que quiere o a quien quiere. Pero a mí no me vas a tener así que puedes ir a revolcarte con Lola en el baño, porque eso es lo único que puedes conseguir."

Santana había quedado muda, nunca nadie le había gritado ni hablado así, ni siquiera Quinn que siempre fue frontal con ella. La dureza de las palabras de Brittany le habían dolido, sintió ganas de salir corriendo de ahí pero no podía moverse. Mientras tanto la bailarina seguía descargándose.

"Acaso la exitosa abogada no puede conseguirse una novia decente que viene a buscar streapers? Eres tan desagradable como persona que nadie quiere estar contigo o simplemente necesitas sentirte superior y buscas gente que consideras inferior a ti? Contesta Santana o te quedaste muda?"

En ese momento Santana se sentía como una pequeña niña que estaba a punto de salir corriendo a llorar y esconderse en algún rincón donde no pudieran verla. No se sentía tan vulnerable desde… ni siquiera recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que se sintió así. Abría y cerraba la boca tratando de decir algo, defenderse, pero el nudo que tenía en la garganta le impedía hablar.

Brittany vio por primera vez en esos ojos oscuros como se habían derrumbado todas las barreras de la morocha, vio dolor en esos ojos vidriosos que luchaban por no dejar escapar ninguna lágrima, y eso la descolocó, no pudo evitar sentirse mal por haberla lastimado, aunque se lo mereciera. Pero en un segundo todas las murallas se volvieron a levantar y sin decir una palabra Santana se dio vuelta y volvió a sentarse en donde estaba.

Le temblaba la mano a la morocha cuando agarró el vaso para beber su trago, su orgullo era lo único que la mantenía entera, no quería demostrar lo dolida que se sentía y por eso no había salido corriendo como hubiera querido.

Mientras tanto Rachel que había presenciado todo le dice a su amiga "Wow Britt, nunca te había visto hablarle así a nadie, reconozco que Santana estuvo mal pero no te parece que se te fue la mano?", la bailarina la mira enojada y le responde "No me dijiste acaso que me haga respetar, que ella sólo me quiere usar? Resulta que ahora soy yo la mala?"

"No Britt, jamás diría que tu eres la mala y me parece perfecto que te hagas respetar. Capaz sería mejor empezar con el cerdo de tu novio que te trata como a su esclava, no te parece? No será que un poco te desquitaste con ella por no animarte a gritarle así a él?"

Brittany suspira profundo y baja la mirada, "Puede ser, la verdad que estoy cansada de la vida de mierda que tengo, la mayoría de los días quisiera no despertar más. Tal vez toda esa bronca fue porque por unos días ella me dio la esperanza que no tenía, sólo para volver a quitármela."

Esas palabras asustaron a Rachel, el estado emocional de la bailarina era peor del que pensaba y le daba miedo que en algún momento hiciera una locura. Tenía que hacer algo para ayudar a su amiga pero no sabía qué hacer. En ese momento hizo lo único que tenía a su alcance, se levantó de su asiento y la abrazó fuerte. A Brittany se le escaparon unas lágrimas, hasta que vio por encima del hombro de Rachel que la morocha la estaba mirando. Rápidamente se paró y se fue al camerino excusándose con su amiga de que tenía que aprontarse para bailar.

Santana seguía en la barra, había visto todo el intercambio entre la bailarina y su amiga, y no entendía nada. _¿Por qué está llorando si fue ella la que me gritó y me dijo de todo_? Mientras tanto Lola seguía tratando de avanzarle, "Hermosa, no te gustaría una de nuestras escapadas al baño?", "No gracias" responde cortante la morocha a lo que la chica vuelve a hablar pero Santana fastidiada se levanta de la barra antes de que terminara lo que estaba diciendo y va a sentarse sola en una mesa cerca del escenario.

Rachel que seguía pensando en lo que había dicho su amiga y en cómo hacer para sacarla de ese pozo depresivo aprovecha para ir a hablar con Santana. También había visto el dolor en los ojos de la morocha y todavía no se había ido, así que tal vez estaban siendo un poco injustas con ella. Quería hablar con ella y ver qué quería, porque Brittany no estaba en condiciones de seguir sufriendo más, no podría soportarlo.

Santana estaba mirando a la nada, perdida en sus pensamientos cuando alguien se sienta a su lado. Levanta la mirada para ver quien se había atrevido a molestarla cuando descubre que es Rachel. "Espero que no vengas a gritarme también porque ya tuve suficiente" dice defensivamente.

"No Santana, vengo como una amiga preocupada que no quiere ver sufrir más a su amiga. Pensé que no ibas a volver más después de lo que me contó Brittany.", "Yo también pensé eso, pero ya ves, aquí estoy" a la morocha no le quedaban ganas de pelear después de lo que le había dicho Brittany así que estaba siendo sincera con la cantante.

"Y puedo preguntar por qué viniste entonces?" le pregunta Rachel. "Sinceramente no lo se, quise olvidarme de ella pero no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que pasó, sigo viendo sus ojos tristes y quise volver a verla, aunque no se para que."

"Santana, no creo que seas una mala persona pero no parece que estés interesada en conocer realmente a Brittany. No te haces una idea lo mucho que ha sufrido y lo mal que la han tratado… y la tratan… (agrega en un susurro que la morocha logra escuchar), lo último que necesita es que alguien más la use y la haga sentir poca cosa. Así que te voy a pedir que si no estás interesada en darle una oportunidad, si solamente quieres pasar el rato con ella, que te vayas y no vuelvas más. No es una orden, ni una amenaza, es un ruego. Brittany no está bien y esto podría ser el golpe de gracia. Piénsalo, por favor." Y con eso se levanta y se va, dejando a una confundida Santana.

Mientras la morocha seguía repasando las palabras de Rachel en su cabeza aparece en el escenario la bailarina que Santana no podía olvidar. Ahí estaba, bailando con los ojos cerrados, dejando que la música la transporte a otro lugar, a un lugar donde todo estaba bien y su vida no era un desastre. Donde no duele despertarse cada día, donde es feliz. Porque eso es la música para ella, su escape, su lugar seguro, su momento de felicidad.

Como siempre Santana estaba hipnotizada por esa rubia, cuando de pronto Brittany abre sus ojos y sus miradas se conectan, pero por primera vez no era algo sexual lo que había en sus ojos. Las palabras de Rachel habían despertado la curiosidad en Santana, ¿cómo era la vida de Brittany?, ¿por qué su amiga estaba tan preocupada y le dijo que no estaba bien?

En ese momento, cuando la bailarina abrió sus ojos la morocha la vio _realmente_ por primera vez, vio a la persona y no a la streaper. Vio a una dulce e inocente chica, llena de sueños, honesta, leal y demasiado confiada para su propio bien. Vio también todo el dolor que escondían sus ojos y algo que parecía resignación.

A pesar de todo el dolor, lo que Santana estaba viendo era hermoso, la bailarina era hermosa por dentro y por fuera. Así que sin darse cuenta siquiera le regaló una sonrisa dulce y sincera cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Brittany se sorprendió al ver ternura en la morocha y no su habitual mirada de deseo, así que no pudo evitar devolverle una sonrisa igual de dulce a la que recibió. Y ahí estaba otra vez… cayendo por un gesto insignificante.


End file.
